


Dungeons and Dragons...Oh and Water Too

by RoseyR



Category: Free!
Genre: A very unexpected team, Adventure, Demon Sousuke, Dragon hybrid Gou, Dragon hybrid Rin, Elf Nagisa, Everyone is stressed and has no idea what they're doing, Fantasy AU, Haru might be a bit of a perv in this one, Hunter/Human Makoto, M/M, Magic, Makoto be too innocent and kind for his own good, Pixie Miho, Very Confused Makoto, Water spirit Haru, Wizard Rei, bloody bloody battles, curious haru, jealous Haru, mythical creatures, possessive haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where magical and mythical creatures live together sounds like a wonderful place right? Well that would be true if most of these creatures aren't here to kill people, especially humans. Humans are starting to become extinct, and the few who are still around are mostly hunters and creature slayers, so when Makoto's family is killed, he has to avenge them, while also having to deal with a water spirit that has grown attached to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Water Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! New story! I love fantasy au for the Free! fandom, and I wanted to write one of my own, so this is going to be so much fun for me! I will say this story is inspired by a few fantasy fics I've read, as well as a few doujinshi I've found.
> 
> So yeah! hope this goes well! Enjoy everyone!

Makoto was ten years old when his father decided to let him come with him on a creature hunt. Makoto was excited, but he was mostly afraid.

"B-but dad...w-what if a-a monster comes out of somewhere a-and...tries to eat us?" Makoto stuttered.

"Don't worry son, your old dad here will protect the both of us, besides you know the passage back home don't you?" Makoto's father asked. Makoto nodded. "Good, so if we are in danger, I want you to run all the way home and get help, while I distract the monster, okay?" 

"B-but...what if you get hurt while I'm gone?" Makoto asked.

"Don't worry son, I'll be okay, but I need you to be brave, especially when you're going to be a hunter soon," Makoto's father said.

"...Dad...why do I have to a hunter? C-couldn't I be a farmer instead?" Makoto asked.

"...Son...you know how in our village...there aren't that many humans around?"

"Yeah?"

"...Makoto...humans are like an endangered species, you know what that means don't you?"

"Y-yeah...that means when a certain creature of a specific group are close to being extinct," Makoto said.

"That's right...and that's what humans are becoming, we're close to being extinct," Makoto's father said.

"Why?"

"...Makoto...you know how your school is telling you that some of the creature we meet can be our friends, and that we can live in peace with them?"

"Yeah?"

"Well...not all creatures like living with humans, instead...they believe humans are a waste of space, so they believe the only way to solve their problems is by killing humans," Makoto's father said.

"D-do they...eat humans?" Makoto's father sadly nodded.

"They say that human flesh is very tasty to certain creatures, which is why we remaining humans have to be hunters," Makoto's father said. 

"Just so...we don't die?"

"Exactly son...it's a cruel world out there...quite unfair, but it doesn't have to be if you manage to know which creatures can be your friend and which are your enemies," Makoto's father explained.

"I see...i-is that what we're doing today?"

"Well...we're actually just trying to find water to bring back, there's this little pond that has fresh water around here, but we have to be very careful," Makoto's father explained.

"Eh? I-is there a water spirit living in there?" Makoto asked as he started to shake.

"Yes, but don't worry, this water spirit is actually nice," Makoto's father said, "or at least...his level of nice."

"I see...but I thought all water spirits were evil? Don't they drown their victims that get near their homes?"

"Well...that's for water spirits that live in huge lakes and rivers, but water spirits that lives in ponds, they're more friendlier...sorta," Makoto's father explained.

"Eh? Why's that?"

"Well...ponds are more smaller than rivers and lakes, and if a water spirit lives in a pond, you know they're not too much of a threat, unless you agitate them of course. You see son, the dangerous water spirits are from waters and lakes because since they have a larger territory, they feel they have to be protective of it, which means they have to resort to violence and murder, but if their territory is small like a pond, they become more friendlier," Makoto's father said.

"I see...so the one from the pond...isn't going to drown us?"

"Of course not...besides...a pond is too small to drown us anyways...well unless he pushes our heads into the water for a very long time," Makoto's father joked.

"D-dad! don't joke about that!" Makoto whined.

"Sorry, but you still need to be careful with water spirits, even if they are more friendlier, that doesn't mean they aren't dangerous, they still have the same amount of strength to those that live in rivers and lakes," Makoto's father said.

"Gee dad...you know a lot about water spirits," Makoto said.

"Well...the one I've met told me about it, but turns out that's not all he's told me, there's still some information I still don't know about them yet, so that's why we need to be very careful," Makoto's father said. The two finally reached an the area that has the small pond, once they've reached the area, a creature made out of water came up to the surface and then took a form of a human, or at least a human with slit pupils, scales running down their arms, and sharp teeth.

"D-dad...is that the water spirit?" Makoto cowered behind his father's leg.

"That's him," Makoto's father smiled.

"I-I thought he didn't have sharp teeth," Makoto said.

"I told you son, just because water spirits that live in ponds are more friendlier, they're still wild creatures that can kill anyone easily," Makoto's father said.

"W-well...what should we do? Do we just go up to the pond and just get the water?"

"No no no, that's too dangerous, you got to give the water spirit an offering," Makoto's father said.

"W-what do we give him?" Makoto said.

"I usually give him a whole mackerel," Makoto's father took out a mackerel wrapped in paper from his travelers bag, and the water spirit raised it's head in excitement.

"Do all water spirits like mackerel?"

"Not really, it kinda looks like he's the only one," Makoto's father said. "Hey, since I want you to learn about this, why don't you give this to him," Makoto's father gave Makoto the mackerel.

"E-eh? M-me? b-but what if..."

"Don't worry son, just hand it to him carefully, don't frighten him since you're new to him," Makoto's father said.

"O-okay...h-here I go," Makoto awkwardly shuffled towards the water spirit with the mackerel in his hand. Upon a closer look, Makoto will have to admit that the water spirit was good looking, with his dark raven hair, his almost pale skin, and of course his beautiful blue eyes. He was stunning, but he's still dangerous, which is why Makoto tensed when he was really close to him.

The water spirit sniffed at him for a bit, then sniffed at his offering, he then snatch the fish and started eating it. Makoto smiled.

"D-dad look! I did it!" Makoto cheered.

"Great job son! I knew you could do it!" Makoto's father congratulated him.

"Yeah...this was-" suddenly, Makoto felt something wet and slimy on his hands. When he turned his head forward, he saw the water spirit licking his him. Now for some people, they would have thought the action to be gross, for others they would be embarrassed by it, but for Makoto...he panicked.

"W-wah!" Makoto took his hands away and started running towards the passage to his village. "Ah! It's going to eat me!" Makoto screamed.

"M-Makoto! wait, he was only just licking the mackerel juice from your hands!" Makoto's father shouted after him as he chases after his son, leaving the very confused water spirit by himself, but he shrugged and continued eating his fish.

Later that day, Makoto said he never wanted to come along to fetch water ever again, and his father sighed and agreed to let him stay home. From day on, Makoto never went hunting with his father, and never became a real hunter.

* * *

 

It's been seven years since that day, and Makoto has grown up to be a very strong looking man. He gained broad shoulders, and his chubby face melted into a more masculine face. Many people would compliment at how handsome he has become and he would be shy and embarrassed by the compliments. Even though he has grown up to become a man, he was still a shy and easily embarrassed boy.

"Oi, Makoto! wanna come with us to hunt for some wild turkeys?"

"U-um no thank you! M-maybe next time?"

"Yeah right, you'll never come on a real hunting trip, you're too much of a baby!"  one of the boys teased.

"Oh come on guys! don't be so hard on him, the poor guy has enough problems as it is," a girl said.

"Yeah, well maybe he could solve his problems if he just man up and go on a hunting trip for once, so far he hasn't done anything besides do some farming," the boy said.

"Hey! don't be mean to our big brother! besides, mama says that we need to at least have vegetables along with meat, so you have no right to complain!" Ran shouted at them.

"Aw, is the crybaby going to let his little siblings fight his battles for him? So pathetic," the boy said. He and and his friends continue to head out to hunt for wild turkeys, while Makoto sat on the ground and sighed.

"Are you okay big brother?" Ran asked.

"Yeah...I'm alright...thank you Ran," Makoto patted her head, while she smiled at him.

"I don't care if you're not a hunter big brother, you're still the strongest person I know!" Ran smiled.

"Thank you...but...maybe they're right, I should at least try to go outside the village walls and just kill a wild animal," Makoto said.

"But then...who's going to help grow the crops?" Ran said.

"Well Ran, I'm not the only farmer here remember, besides...I'm pretty sure you and Ren are suppose to help out with gathering the crops in the first place," Makoto smirked.

"Aw!" Ran whined, she then ran to find her twin brother, leaving Makoto to continue to tend the small farm on his home.

"Makoto, have you seen your father?" Makoto's mother asked.

"I think he and the other hunters went out to find that monster that stole the neighbors crops," Makoto said.

"Oh dear, and I needed your father to get some water from the river..." Makoto's mother said. " I guess I'll travel there," Makoto's mother said.

"Y-you shouldn't, you're very sick mom, besides, ever since the pond dried up all those years ago, the water spirit that use to live there moved to the nearby river, and he became aggressive," Makoto said.

It was true, the once friendly water spirit was now not so friendly, it was told that if a water spirit moves from a pond to a river, they change behaviors, causing the water spirit to be aggressive just like other water spirits that live in lakes and rivers.

"I now son, but I really need that water," Makoto's mother said.

"....Then I'll go," Makoto said.

"Are you sure, it might be dangerous," Makoto's mother said.

"Don't worry, didn't some of the hunters say they built something to help them get the water without the water spirit seeing them? I'm sure I'll be find once I find it and avoid getting spotted," Makoto said.

"Alright dear, but you better take the hatchet just in case," Makoto's mother sighed.

"Alright mom, I'll be back as soon as I get the water," Makoto said. He kissed his mother on the cheek and head off.

"Woah, look at this, Tachibana is actually going outside the walls," a boy teased.

"Why! so brave of you...not!"

"Yeah, he's just getting water, he'll probably avoid that stupid water spirit once he gets there," a boy said.

Makoto ignored all the comments from the boys, ever though he was somewhat popular with his looks, he was also bullied for being the only one who never joins in the hunt. Makoto sighed once he was outside and looked at his map. The river wasn't too far, so he should make it back before sundown.

Makoto walked and enjoyed the beautiful scenery. He'll admit, when he first went outside the walls with his father, he liked how the forest looked. It was full of life and beauty, and all the small critters and creatures he see were amazing.

"Excuse me young sir," a tiny voice said.

"Eh?" Makoto looked around until he saw a tiny glow of light flying around him. He then realized it was a tiny pixie. "Oh, hello...what is it you want?" Makoto asked.

"Well you see sir, I'm trying to get that apple up there, but unfortunately, the tools that I usually use to help me get it off it's branch are not with me right now, I was just wondering if you could help me pick that apple?" the pixie asked.

"Of course," Makoto climbed up the tree carefully and picked the apple the pixie wanted, he dropped down easily and handed the apple to the pixie, who used some sort of dust to make the apple float.

"Thank you kind sir, now I shall reward you with any request you desire," the pixie said. It was well known that if a human helped a magical creature such as a pixie or wizard, they would be rewarded with requests, whether it's a to help them kill something, or gold and jewels. Now usually humans would always go for the offer, but because of Makoto's kind and timid personality, he kindly declined.

"No thank you, I'm fine," Makoto said.

The pixie seemed surprised, but it was kinda hard to tell for Makoto since he can't really see her face. "That's strange...usually you humans would accept the offer, especially when gold and jewels are on the table...you truly are a kind being sir," the pixie said.

Makoto blushed and rubbed his neck. "T-thank you, anyways I should get going," Makoto said.

"Yes yes, but if you ever changed your mind, I'll still be around here," the pixie said.

"A-alright then, bye!" Makoto waved goodbye to the pixie and continued his journey to the river. Being kind was always one of Makoto's best traits, but it also has it's downfall, for instance, because he's so kind, he'll help anyone, including those that are very dangerous or could easily betray him. Since he never went outside the village walls, he always helps his neighbors, but he one time got trapped in a shed when he was helping a group of boys, but they were only pranking him. He was trapped in there until his father came back from the hunt and found him in there. Makoto cried the entire time.

But of course, Makoto never learned his lesson, and would still help those in need, even those that were mean to him. Makoto sometimes hates his own kind behavior.

Makoto finally reached the river, he was about to walked around the giant boulder that would help him not be seen by the water spirit, until he heard groaning of pain. Makoto curiously peeked around the boulder and saw a horrifying sight.

He saw three giant birds surrounding the water spirit and pecking at him, even though water spirits don't technically bleed, they can still die from such an attack. Makoto thought about leaving it be since the water spirit did became aggressive, but his kind nature refused him to do so. He clutched his hatchet and started running towards the birds. He swung his hatchet at one of them, causing the bird to lose it's head immediately.

"Y-you darn things should be a shame of yourselves! H-hurting someone that didn't do anything!" Makoto said. He doesn't know why since these creatures don't understand human language. They maybe big, but they were still birds. Bird with really sharp beaks.

"Wah!" one of the birds tried to peck at Makoto, until he got out of the way. "H-hey!" Makoto said, but had to get out of the way again when they tried to peck at him again. Makoto swung his hatchet one more time, slashing at one of them in the chest. He continued swinging until the birds finally retreated. Leaving Makoto with dead bird and the injured water spirit.

Makoto looked at the spirit who was looking at him in returned. Makoto gulped and was about to leave, when he remembered the water spirit was hurt. He thought about it, but of course his kind nature got the best of him. He took out the bandages he brought with him from his pouch and crouched down. He was about to reached towards the water spirit's arm when he heard growling from him.

"Hey, don't do anything, I'm just going heal you, alright?" Makoto said. He knew water spirits understand human language, so the water spirit should understand. Luckily, he did.

The water spirit relaxed and let Makoto heal his injuries. It took awhile, but Makoto was able to bandage any injuries the water spirit had.

"There, that should do it...you'll be fine...so...um...I hope you don't mind...but I'll just get some water from this river...and I hope you don't drown me," Makoto gulped as he took out the jug and started filling it with the water. Luckily, the water spirit didn't show he minded.

"...Why did you save me?" the water spirit suddenly spoke.

"...Guess you could say my kind nature couldn't let you die like that...but why did those birds...attack you?"

"...I wouldn't let them get anywhere near the fishes, so I slashed out on them, but then they attacked me," the spirit said.

"Couldn't you have just turned into water and escaped?"

"No...my pride wouldn't let me," the spirit said.

"...Well...that's still a stupid thing for you to do that...you could have gotten killed," Makoto said.

"Isn't that for the best? After all...it'll be easier for you to get the water if I was gone," the spirit said.

"Maybe...but I remember you use to be kind before the pond dried up...besides...if you're gone, then another aggressive spirit will just take over the river...and my kin will never get water...so it's best to just have you around," Makoto said.

"...I miss that pond..." the spirit said.

"...I had a feeling, the first time I saw you, you looked...happy to be in that pond...and whenever my dad comes back from getting water from that pond...he would always mention how much fun you were having. Ah! that reminds me, I would like to apologize," Makoto said.

"Apologize? For what?"

"For when I first met you...I'm sorry for screaming when you licked my hands, I was a little freaked out by that action, and I was a coward, I'm sorry for misunderstanding, you were only just licking the fish juices from my hands weren't you?" Makoto said.

"...No...I was showing you my affection..."

"Eh?"

"I knew you smelled familiar, you were that boy that ran away when I was showing my gratitude towards you...you've gotten big," the spirit said.

"Y-yeah...so have you..." Makoto said. He remember the spirit looked around his age when he first met him, so it was understandable that the spirit has grown over the years.

"...I never saw you ever again...why was that?" the spirit asked.

"...I was scared...I never went outside the village walls after that day...I really am a coward," Makoto sighed.

"No you're not," the spirit suddenly said.

"Eh?"

"If you were a coward...you would have never admitted you are a coward, that shows you're brave...at least a little," the spirit said.

"I-I see..." Makoto went silent and gathered the water and then stood up. "Well I better get going, it was nice to see you again, too bad we won't ever meet again," Makoto said.

"Why?"

"Well...like I said, I don't really like going outside the village walls, so this is a one time thing, sorry," Makoto said.

"Makoto!" Makoto stopped and turned around when he heard the spirit say his name.

"Eh? How do you know my name?" Makoto started to panicked.

"Your father screamed it when you ran away," the spirit said.

"I-I see...well...what is it?"

"I want to be with you," the spirit said.

"Eh? I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be comfortable with something that could easily kill me and my village," Makoto said.

"Well I'm not killing you now..."

"That maybe true, but this could be a one time thing, you could revert back to being a murderous killer," Makoto said.

"Well I'm not," the spirit said.

"Well you could...isn't it in your nature," Makoto said.

"Yes, but I still have a mind similar to you humans, so I can easily not let myself kill you," the spirit said.

"I see...but I think you should just stay here and continue being a water spirit of this river...so bye," Makoto said quickly and started walking back.

As Makoto walked home, he could sense the water spirit following him

"Why are you following me?" Makoto asked.

"I'm curious with you, you're a strange human," the spirit said.

"I should say that to you, what kind of water spirit follows a human just because they're curious?" Makoto said.

"Well you humans don't know everything about us yet, so me coming with you will help you understand us a bit better, you could use me for reference and put in your books," the spirit said.

"Ugh, just leave me alone," Makoto said.

"No...I'm claiming you," the spirit said.

"Eh? You can't just claim me!" Makoto said.

"Yes I can, I'm a water spirit, and I'll do whatever I want," the spirit said.

"T-that's...that's...I don't even know what to call this!" Makoto whined. Makoto sped up his pace, and the water spirit did the same.

"Please just go home! Wouldn't another water spirit try to steal you home if you're far away from it?"

"Not really, we spirits can sense if another spirit is alive or not, and if we're alive, then they wouldn't dare take away another spirit's home," the spirit said.

"Huh...I see..." Makoto said. The water spirit was now besides him and was rubbing his face against Makkoto's arm.

"Eh? What are you doing!?"

"I'm marking you, you belong to me now," the spirit said.

"Eh! Don't do that! I don't want to be claimed or marked!" Makoto whined.

"Too late, you belong to me now," the spirit said.

"Ugh...well if I'm going to claimed, then I should at least know your name, it's getting tiring calling you water spirit all the time," Makoto sighed.

"Nanase Haruka, but you can call me Haru...I'll allow it if it's you," Haru said.

"Gee thanks...huh...it looks like we both have girly names," Makoto chuckled.

"Quiet you, or else I'll bite you, then you'll really get a mark," Haru warned.

"Y-yes sir!" Makoto stuttered.

The two continued to walk until they reached Makoto's village, but something was wrong.

"Hey...do you smell that?" Makoto sniffed the air and smelled something funny.

"Smoke," Haru replied.

"What? Is the village cooking something?"

"I don't think so...I have a bad feeling about this," Haru said.

"Well I better go and make sure nothing is wrong," Makoto said as he walked towards the entrance when he saw that the spirit was still walking behind him. "Hold it! Maybe you should stay here until I tell everyone," Makoto said.

"Why?"

"Well...even though you're not attacking, I don't want everyone to panic, so it's best you stay here until the coast is clear," Makoto said.

"Fine, but you better return or else," Haru threatened.

"Y-yes sir!" Makoto squeaked. Makoto went to the entrance, but then stopped. His eyes became wide in horror.

There was blood and dead corpses everywhere. Houses were burned down, all the crops were destroyed. Everyone was dead.

"Mom!" Makoto started running towards his house and tried to find his family. "Mom! Dad! Ren? Ran!?" Makoto screamed. He looked around, he even checked the burnt corpses, but they were all so disfigured, it was difficult to know who is who anymore.

"Mom! Dad! Where are you guys!? Ren? Ran! Please tell where you are!" Makoto shouted. Tears started to form in his eyes. Gone. Everything was gone. His home. His friends. His family. They were all gone.

"Mom! Dad! Ren! Ran! Please! Please tell me you're alright!" Makoto cried.

"Ma...ko...to..." Makoto turned around to find the source of the voice and saw his father. Laying on the ground with blood spilling out of his mouth.

"Dad! dad please stay with me! w-we'll try to find a healer and get you healed!" Makoto cried.

"No...it's too late for me Makoto...you need to leave...find a new place to be in...."

"No...please don't leave me...I don't want to be alone...please dad...please," Makoto cried as he held his father's hands in his.

"Son...you need to be strong...you need to be brave....I know it's too much for me to ask you of this...but you need to be a hunter..."

"...Dad...I'll...I'll try, I'll try," Makoto's tears were falling down his cheeks.

"...You're a good boy...Makoto...you're a good boy..." with a final breath, Makoto's father went limp. He was gone.

"No...no please! Tell me who did this! Dad please! please!" Makoto cried he held his father close to his chest as he cried. He finally spotted his mother and siblings' corpses. They were all burnt and disfigured. Who could have done this was all Makoto could think of. Why did they do this? Why? Why why why why why? was all in Makoto's mind.

He stood up and went to his destroyed home. He searched around and tried to find any tools. He found his father's traveling bag and took it with him. He found the photo of his family and took it with him. He found any tools and necessities he needed and then started heading out of the village.

"...Goodbye..." Makoto silently said and then he was outside the walls.

"You too long," Haru angrily sighed. He stood up and was waiting for forgiveness when Makoto walked passed him. "Hey? What's wrong with you?"

"...Haru...just...just leave...there's nothing for you here," Makoto said sternly.

"What happened?" Haru asked as he got worried for him.

"...Why don't you see for yourself...maybe then you'll understand and leave me alone!" Makoto exclaimed. He was angry, not at the spirit, but at whoever did this. He will not forgive them for doing this to his home. To his family.

Haru walked towards the entrance and saw the corpses and burnt buildings. He understood what happened here.

"...I'm sorry for your loss," Haru said.

"...Please...just leave..." Makoto said.

"..No," Haru said.

"Haru!"

"No, you shouldn't go alone...where are you even going?" Haru asked.

"I'll just follow this map and find any villages around...if I'm lucky to find a village," Makoto said.

"It'll be difficult, there aren't much human villages around this area," Haru said.

"Then I'll find an elf village, or maybe a fairy village, any one of those will fine!" Makoto said.

"...Then I'll help you," Haru said.

"...Why do want to help me?"

"Like I said, you belong to me, so I must take care of the things that belong to me," Haru said.

"...Fine, but don't do anything weird to me...I still don't know much about you kind," Makoto said.

"Fine fine...if I feel like it," Haru said.

"Haru!" Makoto whined.

The two were off in search of a nearby village. They walked for hours until they got tired.

"Ugh...this is difficult...I really wished I knew how to do any of this stuff..." Makoto said.

"You said you were going to claim to be a hunter right? So start acting like one," Haru said.

"That the thing...I don't know anything about being a hunter," Makoto said.

"Aren't you from a hunter village?"

"Yes, but...you're suppose to learn by joining hunting trips, and because I never went...I don't know what's the first thing I do," Makoto said.

"Hm...well...I do see you humans climbing a lot, mostly trees just so you can get food," Haru said.

"Well...I guess, I'm sure I can handle that," Makoto said.

"You also use those fishing rods you call it to get fish from the sea, since the sea is the only place you can get fish from," Haru said.

"Well...it is much more safer since there aren't any water spirits claiming the ocean," Makoto said.

"I also see you humans using arrows to shoot any critters you see for food," Haru said.

"I don't think I have a bow or any arrows...but maybe I could make one," Makoto said.

"You humans also use gold coins to buy certain things whenever a merchant walks by," Haru said.

"...That might be a problem...I couldn't find any gold coins, and I don't really have much on me..."

"Well you humans get your money by fighting dangerous creatures, those creatures tend to have gold coins and jewels with them," Haru said. "They also accept requests from people that needs monsters to be killed," Haru said.

"I-I'm not sure if I can...fight..." Makoto said.

"You killed that bird with your hatchet though," Haru reminded.

"I-I know...but...I had no idea what I was doing to be honest, I was just swinging around and avoiding getting pecked on," Makoto said.

"Well...do that then, and you'll be fine," Haru said.

"I don't know about that..." Makoto said.

"...Fine, I'll help you with your battles then," Haru sighed.

"Y-you will?" Makoto asked.

"Of course, like I said, I'll protect things that belong to me," Haru said.

"I-I'm still uncomfortable with the fact that you're claiming me like an object," Makoto said.

"Would you rather I mate with you then?" Haru asked.

"Please don't!" Makoto squeaked.

"Excuse me sir, but is that spirit bothering you?" a familiar voice said.

"Oh it's you!" Makoto said as he saw the tiny pixie.

"Yes it's me, it's nice to see you again sir," the pixie said.

Makoto heard Haru growl as he latched onto his arm protectively, or more like possessively.

"Haru, be nice," Makoto warned.

"Amazing, a water spirit from the river is not attacking you, how did you do that?"

"Well...he used to live in a pond a long time ago, but he moved to the river when it dried up, b-but he still show his kindness...sorta," Makoto said when he saw Haru growing more and more possessive.

"I see...I can also sense he has claimed you," the pixie giggled.

"You can tell? Did he leave a scent or mark somewhere?" Makoto looked around his body in search of anything.

"Oh no sir, but I've seen this before, when a water spirit claims a person or item, they become attached to them and become very possessive creatures, which means they'll never share what they own," the pixie explained.

"Wait, so if I had asked him to let me borrow some gold coins, he would say no and snap at me?"

"Precisely," the pixie said.

"Sorry, I don't like sharing, even with the things I own, like you," Haru said.

"Ugh...you're becoming greedy Haru," Makoto said.

"Wow, you even got him to tell you his name, he must really like you," the pixie said.

"I-I guess...oh wait...do you happen to know a nearby village by any chance?"

"Oh yes, I'm actually heading there myself, it's a mix creature village, so you'll meet a lot of different creatures living there, especially one you probably never seen, such as a dragon hybrid," the pixie said.

"Dragon...hybrid? I've never heard of those," Makoto said.

"Well...they are creatures that have dragons' abilities, yet they have human parts, so they'll look like humans with a dragon tail, claws, eyes, and can breathe fire," the pixie explained.

"I see...well do you mind if you show us the way?"

"Of course, I still owe after you helped me earlier," the pixie said.

"Thank you, miss..."

"Miho. Amakata Miho."

"Ms. Amakata," Makoto said.

"Well follow me, it's dangerous around here," Miho said.

"Eh? Why?"

"Well when I was gathering some stuff, I saw a strange dark cloud heading towards that nearby human village," Miho said.

"What! D-did you see where it went?" Makoto asked.

"I believe it went that way after whatever it did over at the human village...why? Was that your home or something?"

Makoto's face became dark. "Yeah...that was my home...that thing...killed my family and destroyed everything..."

"Oh my...I'm so sorry sir," Miho said.

"...Please tell me exactly where it went?" Makoto asked.

"You're not planning on going after that thing...are you?"

"I have to...it...it took everything away from me...I mus avenge my family! and you're not going to stop me Haru," Makoto said sternly.

"...Fine...but you better not get killed," Haru said.

"Hold it! You can't go after that thing without proper training! You also can't go after it when it's only you two," Miho said.

"Eh? T-then what should I do?"

"Listen, we'll just go to the village, and I'll help you know what you need to do before you go on you long journey," Miho said.

"O-okay then," Makoto said.

"By the way, what's your name sir, since I'll be hanging around you for awhile," Miho asked.

"I'm Tachibana Makoto, probably the last hunter of my village," Makoto said. The three then headed off to the mix creature village, not knowing the journey that awaits them.


	2. The Weirdest Party Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Haru finally reached the village, and were preparing to go on their journey when they are unexpectedly in a party of misfits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so pumped up right now that I can't help but write this chapter! So enjoy the shenanigans!

Makoto, Haru, and Miho finally reached the village, and just like Miho had said, the village contained many different creatures, from trolls, to ogres, to elves, and even fairies. There were even new creatures that Makoto has never seen before, such as a man with a head of a bird, a centaur, even the hybrid dragons.

"Wow...this place is amazing, Haru, have you ever seen these creatures before?" Makoto asked.

"Of course, I've seen them walking by trying to take a drink from my home," Haru huffed.

"Haru, please be nice...actually will it be fine with him here?" Makoto asked Miho.

"I'm sure, as long as he doesn't attack anyone, especially us, we'll be fine, but we may get a few curious looks, but so far as senses, most of these creatures will just think Haru came from a pond or something," Miho said.

"I-I see, well that's a relief," Makoto sighed.

"As long as no one touches you, I'll behave," Haru said.

"E-even if they bump into me by accident?"

"Even that," Haru said as he snarled a bit. Makoto became scared.

"Now now you two, if we want to find you a place to stay, as well as supplies, you guys need to behave, now do you have any gold coins with you?" Miho asked. The two became silent. "...You're kidding, you guys actually expect to stay here without any gold coins? Ugh...well do you have any jewelry on you that you could sell?" Once again, the two were silent. "...You two are helpless," Miho sighed angrily.

"W-well I couldn't find any coins or jewels when I was searching..."

"I bet you didn't even bother checking your neighbors' homes," Haru said.

"I-I just couldn't! That would be disrespectful towards them in the afterlife!" Makoto said.

"Oh dear, I had a feeling you nice behavior will be nothing but trouble for you," Miho sighed.

"Eh?"

"Okay look...since you guys need at least a couple of gold coins in order to stay in the village and find a place to sleep, you two will have to find work," Miho said.

"I guess so, is there any shops that are hiring right now?" Makoto asked.

"Unfortunately, no. However, the only work that pays well is...well...you're not going to like it," Miho said.

"W-what is it?"

"...You'll have to do some monster hunting," Miho said.

"Eh? B-but I just started out becoming a hunter! I still don't even know the basics!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Don't worry Makoto-kun, it's really basic, I've watched your kin hunt all the time, and I know for a fact that all you do is just fight and try not to get hit, that's all, but you'll also have to learn some strategics," Miho said.

"S-strategics?"

"Exactly, besides, you'll have Haru here to protect you, won't you Haru?" Miho said.

"I take care of things that belongs to me," Haru said.

"H-Haru, for the last time! I'm not an object!" Makoto said.

"Don't care, you're still mine," Haru said.

"Ugh...you're really going to drive me crazy," Makoto sighed.

"Yes yes anyways, let's look around and see if anyone needs any monsters to be slain," Miho said. Makoto gulped, but nodded and the three started to walk around.

"You wouldn't believe it Rei-chan, but they stole everything!" a young elf exclaimed to a wizard.

"Well what did they steal exactly Nagisa-kun?"

"Well, they stole the pocket watch, the medicine root, and your spell book!" Nagisa said.

"What! I told you to keep that book with you at all times!" Rei said.

"What and let those things eat me, no sir...but now what? We can't receive those items, especially when you don't have your book with you...which we're trying to get back in the first place," Nagisa said.

"Ugh...we'll have to hire a hunter to help us get our items back," Rei said.

"Bingo," Miho said, "excuse me gentlemen, but I believe we can help you."

"Eh? Woah, a human...and a water spirit! That's an odd combination!" the elf named Nagisa said.

"E-eh hehehe...w-well um...he's..."

"I'm his owner and mate," Haru said.

"Stop saying that!" Makoto whined.

"Aw! that's so cute, don't you think it's cute Rei-chan?"

"Yes yes, very cute," Rei coughed, "but may I asked how you'll help us?"

"W-well...um..."

"You see, this human here is a hunter, or at least is from a village of hunters," Miho explained.

"Really? Wow...I heard that village got destroyed by a dark creature made from clouds," Nagisa said.

"N-Nagisa!" Rei warned as he nervously watched as Makoto's face became dark.

"Oi...don't make my human upset, or else I'll get upset," Haru warned.

"Eek! I-I thought you were from a pond!" Nagisa squeaked.

"I moved," Haru growled.

"Eh hem, if we'er done, we would like to help you, in exchange for a small reward," Miho said.

"...How much are you willing to take?" Rei asked.

"Well...these two just need enough to stay in an inn for the night as well as getting a few supplies they'll need for a journey," Miho said.

"A journey? Where are you going!?" Nagisa asked excitedly.

"W-well...I'm going to find that creature that destroyed my village," Makoto said.

"I see...for revenge I assume?"

"Yeah...i-it's unforgivable...a-and...I don't want what happened to my home happened to other people's home," Makoto said.

"...S-such an honorable action, such heroism...it's beautiful!" the wizard started to cry a bit.

"Rei-chan, you're crying over beauty again," Nagisa chuckled.

"Well...will you let me have the job?" Makoto asked.

"...Alright, as long as you mainly get the spell book, I'll reward you, I don't much care for the other items," Rei said.

"Well I do! My mother gave me that pocket watch," Nagisa said.

"It stopped working years ago," Rei said.

"W-well I wanted to keep that medicine root just in case one of us got sick," Nagisa said.

"For the last time Nagisa, that root wilted, it's not going to heal us, in fact, it'll probably increased the damage," Rei said.

"Oh...w-well I still want them back, I'll even pay you with my own gold coins!" Nagisa said.

"Which is your allowance I gave you," Rei said.

"Stop being a buzzkill Rei-chan! Just because I'm you apprentice doesn't mean you should be mean!" Nagisa whined.

"Well excuse me for being realistic here," Rei said.

"Um...if you two are done arguing, can you please tell us what creature stole you items specifically," Miho interrupted.

"Oh...right..well the creatures that stole our items were...ogres," Rei said.

"Ogres! B-but...aren't there ogres living here?" Makoto said as he mentioned the ogres that are walking around.

"Yes, but these are more of the vegetarian ogres, which is why they're allowed to live here, but I'm pretty sure the ogres that stole from these two young men were...the more creatures eating type...especially...human eaters..." Miho said.

"Y-you're not helping!"

"Hmph, anyone who's going to bite you will be me," Haru said.

"You're also not helping!" Makoto blushed.

"Wow, I didn't think a water spirit would be so attached to a human, especially ones that come from the rivers," Nagisa awed.

"Yes, this is quite an amazing site, there aren't much information about your species...do you mind if we research you a bit?"

"Back off, the only one I'm allowing to study me is this guy," Haru growled.

"I-I don't want to study you!" Makoto whined.

"Well you let me come with you back to your village before you knew it got destroyed," Haru said.

"You were following me! and I was too scared to tell you to go away, and even if I did you would most likely not listen to me!" Makoto said.

"Well you're right about that, I don't follow orders, especially things I claim," Haru said.

"Ugh...look...I guess we'll find these ogres...do you know exactly where they went?"

"Yep! They went east from here, but they should be too far, especially since ogres get very hungry around this time, so you better be careful!" Nagisa said.

"Gee...thanks, come on...let's go I guess," Makoto sighed as his small party followed.

"Well, you got a plan?" Haru asked.

"Does it look like I have a plan?" Makoto said.

"Well you better think of a plan if you want to live, or else those ogres will be picking their teeth with your bones, while they put you in a stew," Miho said.

"Could you at least say something positive?" Makoto asked.

"...You're very handsome, so maybe they'll ease up on you," Miho said.

"Not helping!" Makoto exclaimed. "...Actually, wouldn't they also eat you two as well?"

"Not really, they'll most likely let me go since I'm not much of a meal for them, and they'll never mess with a water spirit," Miho said.

"Great..." Makoto felt like crying right now. The three continued heading east until they smelled smoke.

"They're there," Haru pointed behind the tall bushes.

"What are they doing?" Makoto whispered.

"I believe they're going to cook two dragon hybrids...and a demon!" Miho said.

"What? Since when were demons prone to be captured?" Makoto said.

"And what do demons taste like?" Haru said.

"Haru!"

"What? I'm curious, no one has ever captured a demon before, so no one knows what they taste like," Haru said.

"T-that maybe true, but you shouldn't think of those things, especially those that are very innocent!" Makoto said.

"Well sorry, but I'm hungry," Haru said.

"Eh? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Um...boys."

"I don't want to eat until Makoto eats something," Haru said.

"Boys."

"You should worry about yourself instead of me," Makoto said.

"B-boys!"

"Why can't you just let me take care of you?" Haru asked.

"Hello!"

"Because I can take care of myself...I maybe not that great at being a hunter, but I can take care of myself," Makoto said.

"Boys!"

"What!?" Miho pointed at the ogres that has found them.

"Eh heh...h-hello..." Makoto waved awkwardly. The ogres grabbed them.

* * *

 

"Haaaa...this was not how I imagined to die," Makoto sighed.

"Well at least we get to die together," Haru said as he snuggled closer to Makoto.

"Not now!" Makoto groaned.

"Well this is your fault," Haru said.

"M-my fault!? How was this my fault!" Makoto asked.

"If you just accepted me taking care of you, then we wouldn't have had that conversation, and those ogres wouldn't have had found us," Haru said.

"Yeah...maybe you should have let Haru take care of you Makoto," Miho said from the jar she was trapped in.

"I don't know any of you guys, but I feel like you should have let that water spirit take care of you," the male dragon hybrid said.

"Yep," the female dragon hybrid said.

"Ditto," the demon said.

"W-will you all please be quiet!" Makoto exclaimed. Everyone froze, including the ogres that were preparing the stew.

"Makoto-kun..."

"...I know I'm weak...I know I'm not even a real hunter...but...I can take care by myself...s-so I don't need any of your help!" Makoto said.

"...You sure about that?" Haru asked in a menacing tone.

"...I do."

"..."

"...Hey...I realized something...aren't water spirits able to turn into water?" Miho said.

"...Well if you want to fight these ogres on your own then fine, if you want to be alone then you got it," Haru said as he turned into a puddle of water and fled. Since Haru was gone, the rope that tied them together was loose, allowing Makoto to slip out of his restraints.

"Makoto-kun! watch out!" Miho exclaimed.

"Woah!" Makoto dodged a club from smashing into his head as the other two ogres started to charge towards him.

"Makoto, make sure you see which one of them is closest to you!" Miho said.

"Eh? W-why?" Makoto asked. He dodge another swing from the club.

"The closest one is the easiest one to kill! Now start swinging!" Miho ordered.

"R-right!" Makoto grabbed his hatchet and paid attention to his surroundings. There are two ogres in front of him, and one at his side. The one at his side was the closest, so he quickly slashed at it. Makoto managed to slash at the ogres jaw, causing the jaw to hang loosely. The ogre yell in pain as it held its jaw gently.

"I'll grind your bones for that!" one of the ogres exclaimed as it charged towards Makoto. Makoto leaped out of the way, but lost his hatchet.

"Crap! Where is it?" Makoto looked around the ground and tried to find his hatchet.

"Here it is!" the female dragon said as she gestured to her side. the hatchet was next to her. Makoto tried to reach for it, but he was suddenly in the air. The ogre suddenly threw him against the tree and fell on the ground with a loud thud.

"Makoto-kun!" Miho exclaimed.

"Hey! human, get up and help us!" the male dragon said.

"Human, please! you're our only hope!" the female dragon said.

"Makoto!" Makoto tried to get up, but he felt a foot on his head.

"Well human, you should have done some training before you start fighting something not even at your level," the ogre laughed.

"Urgh!" Makoto tried to get up, but the ogre put more pressure on his foot.

"You're really pathetic, heck...you should feel honored that I'm going to eat you once you're good and dead," the ogre said.

"..."

"You're probably a shame to your entire kin, and you'll die with shame as well," the ogre laughed. The three ogres continued to laugh as Makoto felt like his entire body was shutting down. It was all true, he was worthless...he put his entire village to shame. He can't hunt, he can't fight. He can't even save these creatures or himself. He truly was pathetic.

"Any last words human?"

Dad...I'm sorry. "...Haru! I'm sorry!" Makoto screamed as he shut his eyes and waited for what was about to happened. He felt the foot gain more pressure that he feel his skull starting to crack. He felt like his time was about to be up until he no longer felt the foot on his head anymore. Makoto suddenly felt something wet on his cheek and it kept dripping from above him. Makoto looked up and saw that the ogres foot was cut off. Makoto wiped his cheek and realize it was blood.

"Don't touch my human!" Makoto turned his head and saw Haru with his claws out. His hand was covered in blood.

"Haru..."

"You bastard!" the other ogre charged at Haru and Haru jumped up and slashed at the ogre's face. "Ah!"

"Either you let us go, or else I'll finish killing you," Haru threatened. The ogres hesitated, but slowly backed away and finally ran off, only leaving a trail of blood behind them.

"Haru..."

"You're so lucky you're cute, or else I would have let you die," Haru said as he helped Makoto up.

"...Haru...thank you, and...I'm sorry," Makoto said.

"...Hmph...you should have listened to me," Haru said.

"R-right," Makoto said.

"Oi, if you two are done being all lovey dovey, why don't you two untie us already!" the male dragon said.

"R-right!" Makoto stuttered as he and Haru, or mostly Makoto, started to untie everyone.

"Thank you human," the female said.

"You're welcome," Makoto smiled.

"Oi, watch who you're smiling at, don't forget you belong to me," Haru growled.

"D-don't be rude!" Makoto said. He then picked up the jar that had Miho in it and opened it. "Are you okay?"

"Yes yes, I'm fine Makoto-kun, but are you alright?"

"Yeah...I may have a few broken bones and have this ringing in my head for awhile, but I'll live," Makoto said.

"Oh dear, we should probably get you back to the village and get you healed, luckily that guy that's going to pay us is a wizard," Miho said.

"Right, let's just grab the items and head off...what about you three?" Makoto asked.

"We're heading to the same place, so we'll come along," the demon said.

"Alright then, well let's go," Makoto said as he started to walk. It was sorta difficult to walk and Makoto was starting to limp. Haru was by his side and help support him.

"H-Haru?"

"You shouldn't walk on that leg, I'll help you," Haru said.

"...Thank you," Makoto said.

"Here, let me help as-"

"Back off fire breath!" Haru growled.

"What you called me!?" the male dragon growled.

"Big brother! don't fight!" the female dragon said.

"Yeah Rin, just let it go, besides...water spirits are very possessive creatures, so it's understandable for why it's being protective of that human," the demon said.

"Oh yeah? Well this guy should just learn some manners," the dragon named Rin said.

"Get out of my face!" Haru growled.

"Oi! you two, if you don't stop fighting, then Makoto-kun here will start to bleed to death!" Miho said.

"Eh? Oh shit! you're bleeding!" Rin exclaimed.

"W-what?" Makoto felt his head and felt some liquid coming out where he hit his head. When he looked at his fingers, he confirmed it was blood. "Oh...I-I'll be fine..."

"No you aren't, come on, let's take the human back to the village as quickly as possible," the demon said.

"He has a name, and it's Makoto, and I'm not letting any of you touch him!" Haru growled.

"Look...Haru was it? If you care for this Makoto, then you will shut up and let us help him, it's the least we can do since he helped us," the demon said.

"...Fine," Haru sighed and let everyone help carry Makoto.

"G-guys, I'm fine...I...I..." Makoto felt his vision getting blurry.

"Oh no! he's going to faint, quick we need to go now!" the female dragon said.

"Right, come on!" Rin shouted. The small party started walking quickly as possible, while carrying Makoto. They managed to make it back to the village before sundown.

"Oh it's them Rei-chan!" Nagisa said.

"What happened?"

"The human was fighting the ogres on his own and then got injured, but then the water spirit saved him!" the female dragon explained.

"Really! You saved the human, Mr. Water Spirit?"

"It's Haru, and yes I did," Haru said.

"Wow...you must care for this human very much Haru-chan," Nagisa said. Haru narrowed his eyes at the sudden nickname.

"Of course...he's my human," Haru replied.

"H-Haru...please...stop...saying...that..."

"Oi, don't speak, Rei do you think you can heal him?" Rin asked.

"Of course, now that I have my spell book back, I'll heal him in no time, now why don't you three go home and get some rest, it's been a long day for the three of you," Rei suggested.

"Alright, but please tell us that the human is okay...he was very brave and heroic today," the female dragon said.

"Aw, does Gou-chan have a crush on the human?" Nagisa teased.

"I do not! and Nagisa, don't make me breath fire on you," Gou threatened.

"Kidding kidding!" Nagisa raised his hands.

"Please, let me concentrate here," Rei sternly said. He then looked at his book and recite a spell. Makoto's body started to glow a bit, until all his wounds and injuries were gone.

"Well you did it again, that's probably why you're a great wizard here Rei," the demon said.

"Thank you Sousuke, but I'm not much of a great wizard since I still need this book to make spells," Rei said.

"But's it's better than nothing!" Nagisa said.

"Now now, it's best let Makoto-kun here get some rest, let's take him to the inn," Miho said.

"Alright, carefully carry him," Rei said.

The small group picked up Makoto and carefully took him to the inn. Once Miho explained the situation to the inn keeper, the keeper gave them a key to a room, and the group took Makoto to his room.

"There now, he's all settled down," Miho said.

"Yep! Oh Rei, don't forget to give him the bag of gold coins we owe him," Nagisa said.

"I know I know, I'll leave it on the nightstand here," Rei placed the bag full of gold coins on the nightstand.

"...Thanks...for helping him," Haru suddenly said as he crossed his arm.

"...Huh...didn't think a water spirit would actually thank us...well...you're welcome...but you're still a rude fellow," Rin smirked.

"Yeah yeah, now get out, Makoto needs to rest," Haru said.

"Fine fine, but we're coming back to see Makoto and make sure he's okay," Nagisa said.

"...Do whatever you want," Haru said as he looked away.

The group said their goodbyes and left the room, leaving Haru and Makoto on their own. Haru looked around and realized that there was only one bed, though...Haru honestly didn't mind. He climbed on the bed Makoto was sleeping on and rested his head on his chest. Makoto stirred a bit and finally woke up.

"H-huh? W-what happened?"

"Quiet, I want to sleep," Haru said.

"Eh? H-Haru! What are you doing!?" Makoto blushed, but then winced in pain.

"Easy, you still need to heal, luckily that wizard guy was able to heal your wounds," Haru said.

"R-right...where are we?"

"At the inn, the wizard help payed for us to sleep here for the night, the gold coins are on the nightstand over there," Haru pointed.

"I-I see...w-well why don't you use the coins to get yourself your own room...I don't think we should be sleeping in the same bed," Makoto said.

"Don't want to, besides...it's much more cheaper if we stay in one room, and I'll sleep fine knowing you're okay," Haru said as he snuggled deeper into Makot's chest.

"...Haru...I'm fine...really...but thank you for worrying about me," Makoto smiled. Haru felt his body become warm all of a sudden.

"...You know if you continue being this nice to me...I'll force a kiss on you," Haru said.

"Eh!?"

"But I won't since you're injured," Haru yawned and tried to get back to sleep.

"H-Haru! don't go back to sleep when you say something like that! Haru!" Makoto whined. Haru just ignored him and continued to sleeping on top of Makoto.

This was going to be a long night for Makoto.

* * *

 

"Good morning you two!" Miho greeted them at the village's eatery spot. "I'm so glad you're okay now Makoto-kun."

"Y-yeah, thank you, and thank you all for helping me get back here and healing me," Makoto said to the others that were there with Miho.

"Oh no we should be the ones to thank you, after all, you risked your own life just to save us," Gou said.

"I-I guess...but if it wasn't for Haru here, then I'd be a goner," Makoto said.

"Wait, didn't he ran away just to teach you some sort of lesson?" Rin asked.

"I was still around, I wouldn't let my human die from an ugly ogre...no offence," Haru quickly say when one of the village ogres passed by. The ogre glared at Haru a bit and continued walking away.

"Right, anyways we heard about your problem and upcoming journey from Miho, and we want to help," Rin said.

"Eh? Y-you don't have to, I'm sure we'll be fine on our own...or I'll be fine on my own if Haru ever leaves me alone," Makoto said.

"I'll never leave you," Haru declared.

"I hope he didn't follow in the bathroom," Nagisa said.

"Nagisa, don't be silly, I'm sure this water spirit has enough sense and decency to-"

"He actually did," Makoto said as he put his head down. Haru rested his head on his back and rubbed his cheek against his back.

"..Interesting, I'll have to write that down," Rei said as he took out a notepad.

"Right...anyways we want to help you human, as a way to say our thanks, besides it's dangerous out there, and someone like you could easily get killed," Rin said.

"Not only that, but with us helping you, fighting will be a lot easier," the demon said.

"I don't know..."

"It's a deal," Haru suddenly said.

"What!?"

"Makoto, face it...you're not a great hunter, and you need all the help you can get. Besides, you need all the training you can get, and what better way of getting trained than by fighting a few creatures," Haru said.

"He's got a point Makoto-kun, you need all the training you can get, and these guys can help you! I will also help you as much as I can, but I won't be able to come on your journey," Miho said.

"Eh? You're not coming?"

"Oh Makoto-kun, I'm a mere pixie, what can I exactly do? The only thing I can do for you is give you advice and encouragement," Miho said.

"Advice, she gives a lot, encouragement...not much," Rin said.

"I heard that," Miho said, "anyways I want to give you this," Miho rolled a crystal ball to Makoto.

"A crystal ball?"

"Yes, with this you can contact me anytime where ever you are, you can even contact me whenever you need some words of wisdom," Miho explained.

"T-thank you Miho-san," Makoto said as he picked up the crystal ball and put it in his father's traveling bag.

"Alright Makoto-kun, before you go on your travels, you need more weapons than that hatchet of yours," Miho said.

"Eh?"

* * *

 

The group walked to the weapons shop and were looking around for any weapons and armor that Makoto could use.

"How about this one? This one is very light, and can cut very cleanly," Gou said.

"I don't know..."

"He's taking it," Haru said.

"Eh?"

"Great! now all we need is some armor," Gou said.

"U-um...listen...Gou right? are you sure you want to come with us?" Makoto asked.

"Oi, just because I'm a lady, doesn't mean I'm not tough, besides, my big brother and Sousuke-kun taught me everything I know," Gou said.

"Sousuke...that demon guy right? How did you guys meet?"

"Sousuke is Rin's best friend when they were younger, they met by accident and well...they somehow got along," Gou said.

"Really? And he's been with you guys for this long?"

"Yep! You could say he's like our own personal demon friend...almost like you and that water spirit," Gou giggled.

"E-eh? I...I guess he's a friend...even though he forced this relationship on me," Makoto sighed, but smiled. "...I...I'm actually glad he's here," Makoto said.

"..." Makoto felt Haru hug him from behind.

"Eh? Were you listening to us this entire time!?" Makoto squeaked.

"Of course," Haru said.

"That's so sweet!" Nagisa gushed.

"Yeah sweet...it's so sweet that I want to barf," Rin said.

"Don't be mean Rin-chan...oh I just realize something, we never properly introduced ourselves, and since we'll be traveling together, we need to know each other!" Nagisa said.

"R-right, um I'm Tachibana Makoto, and this is Nanase Haruka," Makoto greeted.

"Haru," Haru said.

"Right, Haru, he prefers to be called that," Makoto said.

"Well I'm Hazuki Nagisa, and this is Ryuugazaki Rei," Nagisa introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you," Rei said.

"Well I'm Matsuoka Gou, and this is my older brother, Matsuoka Rin," Gou said.

"Yo," Rin said.

"I'm Yamazaki Sousuke," Sousuke introduced.

"A-a pleasure to meet all of you," Makoto bowed.

"Great! Now that we introduced ourselves, let's get our portraits done and be best friends!" Nagisa cheered.

"Nope," Rin said.

"Not a chance Nagisa," Gou said.

"Too much effort," Haru said.

"H-haru, don't be rude," Makoto said, "...but he has a point Nagisa, we don't have time for that," Makoto said.

"Aw...well...can we do it when we come back?"

"Of course," Makoto smiled.

"If we come back that is," Haru said.

"Please be more positive!" Makoto said.

"Look, I don't care about any of these guys, I only care about you, so if we're in trouble, I'm only using my energy in saving you, not them," Haru said.

"Oh yeah, well...we'll protect Makoto, and let you get killed," Rin said.

"Big brother!" Gou exclaimed.

"What? This guy has been giving us so much crap already, I may not know much about water spirits, but I do know that this guy is nothing but a bastard!" Rin said.

"At least I don't smell like I rolled in nothing but dirt and garbage," Haru said.

"Why you little!"

"Eh hem! If you two don't stop arguing, then Makoto will never be able to accomplish his goal," Miho said sternly.

"...Fine! I'm only doing this for the human," Rin said.

"Same here," Haru growled.

"Alright alright, we have the weapons we need, now all we need is some armor for Makoto," Miho said.

"Oh, how about this one?" Haru said.

"Eh!? Isn't that too revealing!? It's not even real armor! Why does this store even have that!?" Makoto exclaimed.

"Okay, not taking that one obviously, how about this one? It'll make you look more huge," Rin suggested. Makoto took the armor and went into the changing room.

"U-um...I think this might be too heavy for me," Makoto said as he tried to come out of the changing room.

"Can you even walk in that?"

"I-I'll try- Woah!" Makoto then fell and was having a hard time getting up. "Help," Makoto said. Everyone helped Makoto up, and Makoto went back to the changing room to get the armor off.

"I know, how about this one?"

"I'm not sure about that one, it's too bright, I'm pretty sure a creature will be able to see that and come straight for Makoto immediately," Sousuke said.

"This one?"

"It's making way too much noise, I'm pretty sure a creature will be able to hear that a mile away," Nagisa said.

"This one?"

"Ah, that looks...that looks like the one my dad wore whenever he was out hunting..." Makoto said as he picked up the armor and looked at it sadly.

"...Makoto-kun..."

"...Huh? Oh...um...I think I'll take this one, if it worked for my dad, then...I'm sure it'll work for me," Makoto smiled.

"...Right," Miho smiled.

After the group finished paying for the armor, weapons, and supplies, they were ready to head out.

"Now remember, there are dangers lurking every corner, so be careful, I've wrote down the well-known dangerous areas on your map, so make sure you look at your map all the time," Miho warned.

"Of course," Makoto said.

"Good luck Makoto-kun, and try not to die," Miho smiled.

"N-not helping!"

"Right, and make sure you call me with the crystal ball, I may have some advice that might be useful for you," Miho said.

"Of course," Makoto said.

"Good luck to all of you," Miho said as she waved goodbye to everyone.

"Bye Ama-chan!" Nagisa said.

"Goodbye everyone! Stay safe!" Miho waved at all of them as they walked off.

The small party left the village and were now off to find the cloud creature.

"I just realized something," Nagisa said.

"What is it?"

"We have a very strange party here," Nagisa said.

"H-how so?" Makoto asked.

"Well think of it, our main hero and leader here is a human, his second in command is a water spirit, you got a wizard that still needs his spell book-"

"Hey!"

"You got two dragon hybrids, a demon, and me, an elf," Nagisa pointed out.

"I-I guess this is kinda strange...the hunters always say that a party mostly consisted of their own kind, and a party with mix species is very rare, but I feel like this might work out fine," Makoto said.

"I hope you're right, cause we're risking our necks for this," Rin sighed.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Makoto said.

"...You better start praying then," Haru whispered.

This was going to be a long journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to mention that at first I did wanted Miho to join their party, but I realize I have no idea what's she'll be able to do since most of her powers involve well making objects float, and I feel like that wasn't going to be helpful with their journey, so I'm only making her be like Makoto's fighting teacher? Almost like a guide for tutorials in the beginning of an action game, and since I am making this story like an RPG game...I thought why not.
> 
> So yeah, to be clear, Miho won't really be part of Makoto's party, she'll be more of a tutorial for Makoto when he fought those ogres, we will see her once in awhile, or at least hear from her once in awhile whenever Makoto needs to know certain things about being a hunter, so it's a win win on sorta keeping Miho mentioned in the story, so don't you worry you Miho fans out there!
> 
> But anyways I hope you like the chapter, and I'll see you guys in the next one! Laters!


	3. Not Spiders!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's party are off on their journey to the cloud creature that destroyed Makoto's home, and nothing is going to stop them, except for a few monsters and giant spiders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I don't know why I didn't mention this in the first chapter, but I feel like I should say it now just so I can credit that person for the inspiration.
> 
> But anyways, the inspiration for Haru the water spirit comes from the story [There Was One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3166241) by [LacePrince](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LacePrince/pseuds/LacePrince), and their story is really good, so I recommend checking out their stories.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy the story!

Makoto was starting to feel anxious. He was glad he has a group with him to keep him company, but he couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Mako-chan, are you alright?" Nagisa asked.

"Y-yeah...I'm just worried," Makoto said.

"Eh? About what?" Nagisa asked.

"Well...I'm worried about the dangers that are ahead of us, w-what if one of them is really strong and...and we get killed!" Makoto panicked.

"Gee...positive much? Don't worry so much, just have faith, besides, we have a freaking demon on our side, there's no way we'll lose," Rin said.

"Don't depend on me like that Rin," Sousuke said.

"What? demons are suppose to be like...level fifty creatures aren't they?" Rin asked.

"True, but that doesn't mean there aren't any creatures out there that are much stronger than me," Sousuke said.

"He has a point big brother, and even so, you remember Sousuke has that injury on his shoulder, so he can't really use his powers too long," Gou said.

"You have a shoulder injury, Sousuke-san?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, years ago...I guess I went overboard when I was fighting another demon that one time," Sousuke said.

"W-will it heal?"

"Who knows...it's been a very long time since I got this injury, and there's no signs of it healing," Sousuke said, "it might never heal."

"Don't say that Sousuke, or else you'll make big brother cry again," Gou said.

"I-I wasn't crying! I-I just had something in my eye..."

"At that exact moment when Sousuke told us about his shoulder?" Gou smirked.

"S-shut up!" Rin blushed.

"Well...Sousuke-san, don't give up hope...like my mother use to say, never give up on anything, and soon you'll get the results you want and deserve," Makoto said.

"Thanks...I'll take that advice," Sousuke smiled a bit.

"Oh I know what we should do make you less nervous, Mako-chan, why don't we talk about something to keep our minds off the dangers," Nagisa suggested.

"That might help, but we should still keep our guards up just in case we get attacked," Rei said.

"Okay okay, so what should we talk about?" Nagisa asked.

"I'm actually quite curious on Haru-san here, he's been far away from any bodies of water for awhile, I'm curious on why he's not dehydrated right now," Rei said.

"I'll be fine from being far away from my home or any bodies of water, besides, water is around us constantly anyways," Haru said.

"I see, so your body isn't drying up because there's moisture in the air," Makoto confirmed.

"Uh huh, besides, my body is made of water, this human form I've take just allows me to move around better," Haru said.

"Really? I always thought you use your bodies to trick your victims to come into the water with you so you could drown them once they're close enough," Nagisa said.

"Well...that's true on some occasions, but because of our scales and eyes, our victims can still see we're water spirits instead of humans, so our forms mostly trick to those that have poor eyesight," Haru explained.

"I see...well how do you get your victims to come closer to your home?" Rei asked.

"Easy, we either get out of the water and grab them, or we simply pretend to be one of the friendly water spirits," Haru said.

"What? y-you mean...water spirits can pretend to be the friendly ones?" Makoto asked.

"Uh huh...just because we all behave differently, doesn't mean we're not smart," Haru said. Makoto gulped and started to feel nervous.

"S-so...even if you belonged in a pond, for example, would you still pretend to be friendly just so you can kill people?" Makoto asked.

"...There has been a few occasions...but don't worry...most of us that come from ponds don't really have a murderous attitude," Haru said.

"T-thank goodness," Makoto sighed in relief.

"...Did you think I would betray you or something?" Haru glared.

"N-no, of course not! H-Haru has been very helpful towards me for awhile now...and I'm truly thankful you're here with me," Makoto said quickly.

"...Alright...what about the rest of you though? Do you all think I can turn on you and eat you without you noticing?" Haru's face became dark, which send shivers down Makoto's spine.

Everyone looked at each other and became a bit nervous, but Rin was the one who spoke up. "Listen, it's not that we don't trust you completely, you have been a great help so far, but you're still a water spirit from a river, and any spirit from a river and lake are known to be tricksters and liars," Rin said.

"Well I'm not lying, or am I going to betray you. Besides, I'm mostly doing this for Makoto's sake," Haru said.

"I must asked, why are you infatuated with Makoto-san?" Rei said.

"...He's different," Haru simply said.

"Different? How's he different?" Rin asked.

"...He saved me...he could have easily let me die, yet he saved me," Haru said.

"W-well...even if I said that I'd rather have you guarding the river so that no other water spirits could take it, I still don't think you should have died like that," Makoto said.

"...You do realize if I'm killed, then your village would be able to get as much water as you want without having to worry about creatures like me, right?" Haru said.

"E-eh? b-but you said-"

"I never said anything about what would happened if I died," Haru said.

"B-but I thought-"

"Water spirits can smell other water spirits, and wouldn't dare take their homes, even if that water spirit is dead," Haru said.

"I see...so if you had died, then other water spirits would still not touch your home, leaving your home uninhabited, allowing other creatures to use it safely," Rei said.

"Hey, I always thought water spirits live in groups, how come you're not in a group?" Nagisa asked.

"Some live in groups, but I prefer to live on my own, so if any water spirits asked me to let them live in my home, I would always decline," Haru said.

"...That sounds...lonely," Makoto said with a sad tone.

"...It's...calming," Haru corrected.

"Yeah, but not being able to have someone there to talk with...or tell you feelings to...it must have been very lonely," Makoto said.

"...I don't need to talk," Haru said.

"Well you're talking now," Rin said.

"I'm only talking because it's necessary, especially when Makoto is talking to me," Haru said.

"Eh? So you would have ignored us if Makoto wasn't around?" Nagisa asked.

"Exactly," Haru said.

"D-don't be rude," Makoto scolded.

"Whatever," Haru said.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake, causing the group to stop.

"Eh? Are we having an earthquake?" Nagisa asked.

"This doesn't feel like an earthquake," Gou said.

"Then what is it!?" Rin said.

The trees suddenly parted, revealing a giant monster with one eye and enormous teeth.

"W-what is t-that!" Makoto squeaked.

"I believe it's what you humans call a giant cyclops!" Rei exclaimed. The giant roared at the group, almost causing them to fly off.

"Ugh...I think what's worse than a giant is probably it's terrible breath," Rin said as he held his nose.

"D-don't make it mad!" Makoto squeaked.

"Too late," Haru deadpanned.

The giant lunged towards them, almost grabbing Makoto.

"You okay Mako-chan!?" Nagisa asked.

"I'm fine, but I think I'm going to have a heart attack," Makoto said as he clutch his chest.

"Watch out!" the giant swung its arm at them and sent Makoto flying.

"Makoto!" Makoto landed a couple feet away and he felt blood on his face.

"Ugh..." Makoto placed his hand on his head and tried to stop the dizziness in his head.

"I'll kill you for hurting him!" Haru growled as his arms turned to water and started throwing water spears at the giant.

"Woah! I didn't know you could do that!" Nagisa awed.

"I must write this down at once!" Rei said as he took out his notepad.

"Yeah, do that when we're not going to die!" Rin exclaimed.

"R-right!" Rei said as he put away his notepad and took out his spell book.

"Find a spell quickly Rei!" Rin shouted.

"I'm trying my best here! Nagisa, try distracting it while I try to find a spell," Rei ordered.

"On it!" Nagisa took out his bow and arrows and started shooting at the giant. The giant roared in pain when one of the arrows stabbed his eyes. "Yes! I got it in the eye!" Nagisa cheered.

"Nagisa! Watch out!" Rei exclaimed.

"Ah!" the giant was about to grab Nagisa until a ball of fire hit its arm. "Thanks Rin!" Nagisa said.

"Don't mention it," Rin said as he continued clawing at the giant's leg.

"Haru! make sure Makoto is okay!" Gou shouted.

"Right!" Haru ran towards Makoto, who was still dizzy, and crouched down to make sure he's okay. "Makoto, can you stand?" Haru asked.

"I...I think so..." Makoto tried to stand, but almost fell down if Haru wasn't there to catch him.

"Easy," Haru said.

"R-right...I just need to get my senses back and...and I'll fight that monster," Makoto said.

"Don't, just stay out of it, we got it covered," Haru said.

"N-no, I should fight! I'm the leader aren't I?" Makoto said.

"Which is exactly why you shouldn't fight right now," Haru said, "we need you alive if we're going to continue this journey, so stay down," Haru warned.

"Please Haru, I need to get out there!" Makoto tried to get up again, but Haru pulled him down.

"I said stay!" Haru snapped. Makoto's eyes widen at the sudden harsh tone of Haru's voice, but stood his ground.

"I have to do this," Makoto said sternly.

"So what? So you can prove you're a good enough hunter? Right now isn't the time for that, you still need more training before you can fight something like that!" Haru said.

"...Well...why don't I train now?" Makoto suddenly threw dust in Haru's eyes, causing the spirit to yelp in surprise and try to get the dust out of his eyes. Makoto quickly stood up and ran towards the giant.

"Makoto!"

"I'm sorry Haru! but I have to do this for my dad!" Makoto exclaimed as he continued running towards the giant with his sword out.

"Makoto, what are you doing!" Sousuke exclaimed.

"I'm fighting!" Makoto shouted as he swung his sword at the giant's arm. The giant roared in pain as blood gushed out of its new wound. The giant had its eye on Makoto and tried to grab him.

"Makoto-san! watch out!" Rei exclaimed. Makoto jumped on the giant's hand and started running upwards on the giant's arm. Makoto grabbed onto the giant's beard as it tried to shake Makoto off.

"Wah! D-does anyone know how to kill this thing!?" Makoto exclaimed.

"Makoto-san! stab it in the eye!" Rei said.

"W-what!? Are you sure that's the only way!?"

"Yes! It says so in my book! now trust me!" Rei said.

"A-alright!" Makoto said as he swung onto the giant's shoulder and climbed on its ear. "This is crazy!" Makoto exclaimed. Makoto saw that the giant was about to slap his hand to where Makoto was, so Makoto only have a short amount of time to jump and stab the giant's eye. "This is crazy!" Makoto screamed as he jumped and stabbed the giant's eye.

The giant roared in pain as blood gushed out of its eye. Makoto lost his grip on the giant's beard and was about to fall if Rin wasn't there to catch him.

"Geez! you're heavy!" Rin complained.

"Shut up and keep flying!" Makoto panicked.

"Right!" the giant started to fall once it lost too much blood, and everyone scattered out of the way.

"Timber!" Nagisa shouted. The giant fell completely on the ground as blood continued to gush out of its eye.

"I-is it dead?" Makoto asked.

"It will soon if it keeps bleeding like that," Sousuke said.

"For now, we better get out of here," Gou suggested.

"Right," everyone started to run away from the unconscious giant and kept running until they knew they were safe.

"T-that was close," Makoto panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"Makoto," Makoto looked up and saw Haru glaring at him.

"H-Haru...I...I'm very sorry for the whole throwing dust at y-you and-" he suddenly got slapped on the cheek.

"...Never do that again!" Haru said as he suddenly hugged Makoto.

"H-Haru..." Makoto stuttered. He wasn't sure why Haru suddenly hugged him after he just slapped him, but it didn't stop him from returning the hug. "...I'm sorry."

"...Idiot," Haru said as he buried his face into Makoto's chest.

"Um...if you two are done with your little moment, I think we better get going before nightfall," Rin said, "we'll need to find shelter soon."

"Right, let me check the map," Makoto pulled out the map and see where they were. "Hm...it says there's a cave around here," Makoto said.

"Does the cave have any dangerous creatures?" Gou asked.

"I'm not sure...it's kinda hard to tell with this tiny handwriting..." Makoto said.

"Tiny hand writing...let me see that," Rin grabbed the map and almost slap his forehead. "God damn it Miho!" Rin exclaimed.

"Why did we let her write on the map?" Sousuke asked.

"I don't know, but I would have thought she would have written a bit bigger for us...oh Rei-chan, do you have anything to help us increase the writing size?" Nagisa asked.

"I don't think I have anything...for now we should just hope the cave is safe and we'll go to the next village and purchase something to help us see the writing," Rei said.

"Alright, come on everyone," Makoto said. The small party found the cave and set up camp inside. They started a small fire and settled down.

"This feels nice, it's like going on a camping trip," Nagisa said.

"Yeah, a camping trip that involves monsters and creatures that wants to eat us," Rin said.

"Well...there's that..." Nagisa laughed.

"Makoto-kun, can you please lean over so I can tend to your wounds?" Gou asked.

"Sure, let me-"

"Back off!" Haru growled as he grabbed Makoto's arm and pulled him back down.

"Haru!" Makoto scolded.

"Hey water boy, why don't you just cool it already, we're only trying to heal up Makoto here," Rin said.

"I'll do it," Haru said as he grabbed the bandages and pulled Makoto's head down.

"H-Haru...you should be a bit more nicer to everyone, especially when we'll be together for awhile," Makoto said as he felt Haru use his water to clean up his wounds on his head.

"That's what I hate about this whole thing," Haru grumbled as he finished cleaning Makoto's wounds and started bandaging his head.

"I know, but you need to at least try, or else it'll hard for anyone to trust you," Makoto said.

"...I'll think about it," Haru said as he finished tending the wounds.

"Thank you, Haru," Makoto smiled at Haru, causing Haru to feel warm once again.

"You seriously need to stop being so nice to me, or else I'll really kiss you and not care about your stupid wounds," Haru huffed.

"Eh!?" Makoto squeaked as his face became red.

"Woah, I never knew humans can get that red from being embarrassed!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Either that, or Makoto gets embarrassed easily," Rin smirked.

"C-come on guys, you're making me feel even more embarrassed!" Makoto whined.

"Now now everyone, we should get our rest so we can continue our travels in the morning, we need all the energy we can get," Rei said.

"Aw! but I wanted to tell scary stories and eat lots of marshmallows!" Nagisa whined.

"One, we don't want to stay up all night thinking about scary stories, and two, we don't even have marshmallows, and even if we did, we need to ration our food," Rei said.

"Fine, but next time we camp outside, we're totally going to tell scary stories," Nagisa sighed as he got comfortable in his sleeping bag.

"Don't worry Nagisa, I'm sure we'll have time for that another time," Makoto said as he got into his sleeping bag.

"If we actually do it," Rin mumbled.

"Don't be such a downer Rin-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Just get some sleep everyone," Sousuke said, "we'll need it." Everyone agreed and said their good nights, then they drifted off to sleep.

"...Haru...you have your own sleeping bag, please use it," Makoto grumbled.

"No, much more comfortable here," Haru said.

"...I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice," Makoto got out of his sleeping bag and dragged Haru out of his sleeping bag. He put Haru in his own sleeping bag, and with his rope, he tied Haru up. "There, now you won't get into my sleeping bag," Makoto sighed.

"Can't he just turn into a puddle of water and get out of that easily?" Rin said.

"...."

"Goodnight, Makoto," Haru smirked.

"....Night," Makoto sighed as he went back to his sleeping bag and tried to get back to sleep.

* * *

 

"Nng...Haru...please stop getting into...my sleeping bag," Makoto grumbled in his sleep as he felt a presence next to him. He suddenly felt something sticky on his arm. "H-Haru..what are you-" Makoto held his breath as he realized he was in a giant spiderweb and he was tied in a spiderweb cocoon. "W-what's going on?"

Makoto tried to get out of the cocoon until he saw a giant black creature moving on the web. Makoto felt like his entire body is frozen in fear. There, right in front of him, was a giant spider with fangs like knives.

"H-help!" Makoto screamed, but then the spider shot it's web onto Makoto's mouth, causing him to not make much of a sound. "Mmm! mmmm!" The spider shrieked at him and then went away as it continued fixing it's web and tying up its other victims.

Makoto really wished Haru was in his sleeping bag right now.

* * *

 

"Hey! wake up!" Haru exclaimed at everyone.

"Oi, I may not know much about water spirits night activities, but don't drag us into it!" Rin growled.

"I don't care about that right now! Makoto is gone!" Haru exclaimed.

"Gone? Maybe he went to use the bathroom," Nagisa said.

"He went to use the bathroom an hour ago," Haru said.

"How...would you know that?" Gou asked.

"...Makoto is gone I'm telling you! I think something took him!" Haru said, while ignoring Gou's question.

"H-Haru!" Gou exclaimed.

"Okay...if what you're saying is true, then we should try to find him! Everyone search for clues!" Rin said.

"Right!" Everyone started looking around for any clues they could find, but Haru was the one who noticed the silk thread.

"Over here," Haru said.

"What is it?" Gou asked.

"It looks like...a spiderweb," Rei said.

"Spiderweb? But this one is really long, even for a spiderweb," Nagisa pointed out.

"It's also pretty thick for a spider web," Sousuke pointed out.

"...I smell something off," Haru said.

"W-what is it?" Gou asked.

"I don't what it is exactly, but it's coming from deep in the cave," Haru said.

"W-we're not...really going in there are we?" Rei squeaked.

"Come on Rei-chan, it'll be an adventure!" Nagisa said.

"Besides, Makoto is in there," Haru said.

"...nng...i-if it's for Makoto-san...then I guess I have no choice," Rei said.

"Alright...I'll grab a torch and we'll investigate...keep your guards up," Rin said.

"R-right..." Everyone went deeper into the cave and as they got deeper, they saw horrifying things.

"W-what is that!" Rei squeaked.

"It's...a skeleton!" Gou exclaimed.

"M-maybe...its decorations?" Nagisa said. Everyone gave Nagisa a looked and resumed searching.

"M-Makoto! Are in here?" Gou shouted.

"Sh! quiet, whatever made these webs and bones is still in here," Haru said.

"You couldn't have said that before?" Rin said.

"It should have been obvious, especially to you dragons," Haru pointed out.

"Just because we're part dragon, doesn't mean we have a great sense of smell like you do," Rin said.

"No wonder you smell like dragon breath and didn't bother to do something about it," Haru said.

"I heard that!"

"Good, I wanted you to hear that," Haru said.

"Seriously, what's your problem with us? What have we ever done to you?" Rin said.

"...I don't have to answer to someone like you," Haru said.

"Why you little-"

"G-guys!" Nagisa squeaked.

"Eh? M-Makoto!" Gou shrieked. Everyone saw Makoto in a spiderweb cocoon on a giant spiderweb.

"M-Makoto-san! are you alright!?" Rei asked.

"Mmm! mmm!"

"Gross! he has a spiderweb on his mouth!" Gou said.

"No time for that! we got to get him down!" Rin said.

"I'm coming Makoto!" Haru said as he climbed on the spiderweb started going to Makoto. One Haru reached Makoto, he used his claws to cut the spiderweb on Makoto's mouth and started cutting the cocoon.

"H-Haru! Everyone! Get out quick!" Makoto shouted.

"Eh? Why?"

"It's still here!" Makoto exclaimed.

"What's still here!?"

"It's...it's behind you!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Huh? Wah!" 

"Holy crap!" Rin shouted as he backed up.

"Gross!" Gou squeaked.

"It just had to be a giant spider!" Nagisa said.

"No time for that! Run!" Rin shouted. Everyone scattered around, trying to avoid the spider's strikes at them, while Haru tried to cut the cocoon.

"Damn it!" Haru cursed as the web became sticky on his hand.

"Hurry! Before that thing comes towards us!" Makoto squeaked.

"I'm trying! This thing is seriously sticky!" Haru exclaimed.

"Watch out!" Makoto exclaimed. The spider came back to its web and was about to strike at Haru.

"Tch!" Haru jumped out of the way and started clawing at the spider. "Damn it! my hands are stuck together!" Haru exclaimed after he realized he couldn't scratch at the spider properly.

"Oi! we're coming up there soon!" Rin said.

"W-watch out!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Huh? Woah! There's more of them!?" Rin exclaimed. Behind the group were three more giant spiders coming at them.

"Ugh! like one spider wasn't bad enough!" Nagisa exclaimed as he continued shooting his arrows at them.

"Rei, got anything in that spell book!?" Sousuke said as he slashed at one of the spiders.

"Um..let's see...oh this one!" Rei started reciting the spell and one of the spiders got flowers on their body. "Whoops...wrong spell..." Rei squeaked.

"Rei!" the spiders started crawling onto the group, making all of them unable to move.

"Haru! help everyone!" Makoto said.

"No, I got to get you out first!" Haru said as he continued dodging the spider and trying to get his hand clean from the sticky web.

"Haru, for once, stop putting me first and help your other friends!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Woah...since when were we friends with that thing?" Rin said.

"...I'm sorry Mako-chan...but even if you had asked me to be Haru's friend...I'd be too scared," Nagisa said.

"...I maybe a demon and all, but even I don't trust that water spirit," Sousuke said.

"Guys...y-you can't say that! After all he's done for us!" Makoto said.

"Done for us? Don't you mean what he's done for you?" Rin said.

"He has a point Makoto-san...not once has Haru helped us when we were in danger," Rei said.

"...He only ever worries about you," Gou said.

"...Haru..." Makoto said.

"...I...I just-"

"Haru watch out!" Makoto exclaimed as the spider was about to strike Haru, Makoto used all his strength to get out of the web and sprang in front of Haru, letting the spider to strike at him.

"Makoto!" Haru's eyes widen as Makoto fell and stopped moving. "Makoto!"

"No..."

"Mako-chan!"

"Makoto-san!"

"Hey! Don't joke with us!" Sousuke exclaimed.

"Oi! Get up!" Rin shouted.

No movement. There was no movement from Makoto. Haru shook Makoto in hopes he would wake up, but nothing. Something in Haru snapped and he stared at the spider with so much anger. He suddenly jumped on the back of the spider and started pulling on the spider's head.

"Haru! what are you doing!?" Gou shouted.

"I-I'll...make you pay for what you done!" Haru screamed as he pulled the head completely off the body. The spider's blood spilled our of its head and body, and then collapsed. The other spiders looked up at what happened, and soon started to get off of everyone and ran away.

Haru felt empty inside. He threw the head to a random direction and grabbed Makoto's body still wrapped in the cocoon and jumped off the giant web. Haru looked at Makoto's body and held him closely to his chest.

"Haru...you really care for Makoto...didn't you?" Gou said.

"...He's the only one that made me feel safe," Haru whispered as he felt tears forming in his eyes.

"...R-rei...don't you have anything...to bring back the dead?" Nagisa asked.

"I'm afraid...I'm sorry," Rei looked down.

"...God damn it! ...He...he didn't deserve any of this crap! He...all he wanted was to avenge his family! ...He didn't deserve any of this..." Rin said as tears started forming in his eyes.

"...Well...we should keep going then," Sousuke said.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well...why don't we go find that stupid cloud creature and kill it ourselves...for Makoto's sake," Sousuke said.

"...Well...we made it this far...it would suck if we back out now," Gou said.

"I agree, for Makoto-san!"

"Mako-chan!"

"For Makoto!" Gou cheered.

"For Makoto," Rin said.

"For Makoto," Sousuke said.

"...For...Makoto," Haru placed his hand on top of everyone's hands. Everyone smiled gently at Haru and were about to head off until they heard a grumbling sound.

"Nng...did someone...say my name?" Makoto smiled weakly.

"Makoto!" everyone shouted as they gathered around him.

"You're alive!" Rei cheered as tears started pouring out.

"Y-yeah...sorry about the false death here...I knew if I didn't...scare Haru here, he would have not...tried to kill that spider...and those other spiders would have eaten you all," Makoto said.

"That was the most stupidest thing you've ever done, Tachibana," Sousuke said.

"Eh hehehe...sorry," Makoto said.

"...Yet...it was the bravest thing I've ever seen," Rin smirked as he punched Makoto playfully on the shoulder.

"Hehehe...ow...anyways...can you guys get me out of this thing," Makoto gestured to the fact he's still stuck in the cocoon.

"Right," Sousuke turned his hand into a sharp object and started to cut Makoto out of the cocoon.

"Don't ever scare us like that ever again, Mako-chan!" Nagisa sniffed as he hugged Makoto.

"I'm sorry," Makoto said.

"Don't apologized either, you idiot," Rin said as he joined the hug. Soon everyone gathered around and gave Makoto a group hug, all except for Haru.

"...Well...aren't you going to be a part of this?" Rin said towards Haru.

"...You're not going to be scared that I'll scratch you?" Haru said.

"Of course not...we might still be scared of you...but...you did all of this for Mako-chan...so...I say that deserves us trusting you a bit more," Nagisa said.

"I agree...you may not trust us, but we can at least trust you," Rei said.

"...Alright...move over," Haru walked towards the group and join in the hug, of course he was the one who got to hug Makoto's chest.

"...Thank you...Haru," Makoto smiled.

"...You're still an idiot," Haru mumbled as he buried his face into Makoto's chest.

"Alright alright, enough of this mushy stuff...let's get back to our camp and get some sleep, with those spiders gone, I'm sure this place is safe now," Rin said.

"Agreed, let me just get my..." Makoto felt this was the worst day in his life.

"What's wrong Mako-chan?"

"...My...sleeping bag is destroyed," Makoto said.

"Whoops," Haru simply said, while trying to hide a smirk.

"You cut my sleeping bag on purpose didn't you!" Makoto scolded.

"Maybe, but for now...you can sleep with me in my sleeping bag," Haru said as he turned away and started walking out of the cave.

"Haaa...Haru..." Makoto sighed as he followed him.

* * *

 

"Okay, even though those stupid spiders are gone, I feel like one of us should stay up and keep guard just in case, we'll change in an hour," Rin suggested.

"Alright, but who's going first?" Nagisa asked.

"I'll do it," Haru volunteered.

"No, I should go first, you had a rough time with that spider," Makoto said.

"Well you were the one who got captured, so you should rest," Haru said.

"Well it's not my fault I got captured," Makoto said, "I don't understand why the monsters keep coming towards me in the first place."

"I believe it's mostly because human flesh is a delicacy for monster," Rei said.

"Not helping," Makoto deadpanned.

"S-sorry," Rei said.

"Anyways, I'll stay up," Haru said.

"No me."

"Me."

"Me!"

"Alright alright, I'll do it, if it means you two will shut up," Rin offered.

"Fine by me," Haru said.

"You set this up didn't you," Rin said.

"Maybe..."

"Why you little-"

"...Haru...why is it that you don't trust anyone?" Makoto asked.

"....You really want to know?"

"Yes...I mean..if we knew you better, then maybe we can understand you, and be your friend," Makoto said.

"Oh yeah, that would probably help us like you more, not that I don't like you at all, Haru-chan," Nagisa said. Haru glared at Nagisa for the nickname. "Eh hehe...sorry," Nagisa said.

"...Fine...you want to know why I don't trust you all...or why I don't even bother helping any of you besides Makoto?" Haru asked.

"Yeah...what's the deal?" Rin asked.

"...You know...I wasn't the only one that lived in that pond...my parents were there with me," Haru said.

"Your...parents? When I first met you...I never saw them," Makoto said.

"That's because they died...they died from creatures that wanted us gone," Haru said.

"Haru..."

"...You're dad though...you dad and some of his human friends...they helped fight the creatures...they saved me...which was why I never thought about hurting you or your kin," Haru said.

"...Is that why you...allowed humans to take your water?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah...you didn't really have to offer me any of your fish, but I never said anything since it was tasty," Haru said.

"Haru," Makoto whined.

"...Makoto...you know...even when I moved to the river...I'd still would have let your kin take the water...I trust you humans...most those from your village," Haru said.

"...So I guess we didn't have to make that device to sneak some water..." Makoto lauged sadly, "...Haru...I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault...it's others...ever since that day...I never trusted anyone...not even my own kind...that's why I prefer to be alone....so I can feel safe," Haru said.

"...Haru...I know what happened probably made you what you are now...but...that doesn't mean all creatures, besides my village, are evil...Look at Rin and Gou, they're dragon hybrid, yet...they are risking their lives just to help me, a human...or take Sousuke...he is very rare for those creature selling markets, yet he trust us enough to not sell him or escape from us...Haru...I know what those creatures did to you is unforgivable, but not all creatures are bad...we can help you," Makoto said.

"Yeah, as long as you don't start hissing at us...we'll be there to save you and your precious human," Rin said.

"Yep! You can always trust us, Haru-chan," Nagisa said

"Yeah...and if you saw those monsters that killed you parents, we'll be there to snap their necks!" Gou said.

"Or...anything else besides that," Rei said.

"Yeah...so...just believe in us...we want to be your friend," Sousuke said.

"...Thank you," Haru said as he smiled a bit.

"Yay! We're all great friends now! Let's celebrate!" Nagisa said.

"Not right now, we still need to get some sleep," Rei said.

"Aw...killjoy," Nagisa pouted as he shifted in his sleeping bag and tried to get some sleep.

"Ha ha ha...well...we better get some sleep, we need all the energy we can get," Makoto said.

"Un," Haru agreed as he nuzzled closely with Makoto.

"...Hey...is you trusting my village the reason why you're acting like this? Because I make you feel safe?" Makoto asked.

"...It's true you make me feel safe, but I would never be this affectionate, even to your kin," Haru said.

"Eh? Then why do you treat me like this?" Makoto said as he started to blush. His heat was beating very fast right now.

"...Goodnight Makoto," Haru said as he drifted to sleep.

"H-Haru! ...goodnight," Makoto sighed, but smiled gently as he started going to sleep.

Rin looked at the two and smiled a bit. "Geez...if you're going to act like that, might as well just be lovers already," Rin said as he continued to watch over the group.

It was a peaceful night for the group, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, we got some backstory from Haru! Isn't that wonderful? It kinda makes him more likable now...not that he wasn't likable already to me :3
> 
> Anyways, hope you like the chapter, and are looking forward to the next one!


	4. Water Spirit Vs. Water Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party continues their journey, only to be surrounded by water spirits, but luckily they have their own water spirit that's have their back...maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I'll be going back to school soon, so I don't think I'll have time to write fanfics for awhile, or at least write them during the weekend or something, but yeah!
> 
> Anyways I hope you like the new chapter!

Makoto woke up to feel something tickling his neck. When he opened his eyes and looked down, he saw Haru nuzzling against him.

"H-Haru, please stop nuzzling me and wake up," Makoto groaned.

"I am awake," Haru said.

"Then please get off of me, your hair is tickling my chin," Makoto said as he tried to stifle a giggle.

"Ticklish are we?" Haru smirked.

"D-don't you dare!" Makoto exclaimed as he tried to wiggle his hands out of the sleeping bag, but Haru was too quick and started tickling Makoto. "Ha ha Haru! S-stoooop!" Makoto laughed as he was being tickled.

"Oi, if you two are done being all lovey dovey over there, we better get going," Rin interrupted them.

"Killjoy," Haru huffed as he got out of the sleeping bag, with Makoto doing the same.

"Alright everyone, let's all try to find a town or village, and buy some supplies," Rei said.

"Right, cause we really need a magnifying glass or something to read this tiny handwriting," Nagisa said.

"Yeah, let's go," Sousuke said. After the group finished packing, they headed off to find a nearby town or village.

"Ugh...this is so boring!" Nagisa whined.

"Well, we've been walking for a long time, so of course it would be boring," Rin sighed.

"Not much we can do unless a monster jumps out of nowhere and attacks us," Makoto said.

"I would prefer a monster attacking us instead of this boring walking," Nagisa whined.

"Well what do you expect us to do about it Nagisa-kun?"

"...Let's play a game!" Nagisa suggested.

"And what kind of game should we play, may I ask?" Rei said.

"Let's play eye spy!" Nagisa suggested.

"Fine, if it'll stop you from complaining," Rin sighed.

"Okay okay, I'll go first...I spy with my little eye something...green!" Nagisa said.

"Is it a tree?" Rin said.

"Yep! You're turn Rin!" Nagisa said.

"Fine, I spy with my little eye something with blond hair and is very annoying," Rin said.

"Don't be mean Rin-chan, if you're not going to play then I'll let Makoto-kun have a turn," Nagisa said.

"Huh? M-me?"

"Yeah, give us your best eye spy!" Nagisa said.

"I-I'll try if there really is something eye spy worthy...let's see...I spy with my little eye...something..." suddenly, in the corner of Makoto's eye, he saw movement. When he turned his head, he started to hyperventilate, "W-water...s-spirit!"

"Eh? That's way too easy, it's Haru! Come on, you should have made it more challenging," Nagisa sighed.

"N-no...w-water s-spirit" Makoto exclaimed.

"Yeah...Haru is a water spirit, what else is new?" Rin said.

"No! There are water spirits surrounding us!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Eh?" the group immediately stopped and saw that there were three water spirits surrounding them.

"Crap!" Rin swore.

"W-what do we do? W-we can't beat these things!" Gou said.

"Sousuke...do you think you can do something about them?" Rin asked.

"Maybe with one of them, but with this many...we need a miracle," Sousuke said.

"W-well...they could be water spirits from a pond..." Makoto suggested, but he knew his assumption was wrong because of how the spirits were behaving.

"Yeah, sorry to destroy your hope there Makoto," Sousuke said.

"H-Haru...can you do something? Can't you just talk to them?" Makoto asked.

"I'll try, but don't expect much," Haru said as he stepped forward and started talking to them.

Makoto was expecting Haru to talk to them in their language, but was surprised that Haru was talking to them in a language he doesn't know or understand.

"Rei, do you know what they're saying?" Makoto asked.

"No, but I can confirm this is a water spirit language, not much is known about it, but usually they only speak this language if a water spirit doesn't understand our language," Rei explained.

"Does that mean Haru can sense that these spirits can't speak our language?" Makoto asked.

"Most likely," Rei said.

"Yeah yeah, enough with the history lesson here, right now we need to hope that Haru can convince these spirits to back off," Rin said.

"Right," Makoto said. He saw Haru finished talking to them and started walking back to the group.

"Well? What did they say?" Rin asked.

"Their accent was too thick even for me, but I think they either said that they were going to slice our necks and eat us whole, or they want to take us all out on a date..." Haru said.

"I kinda hope it's the second one," Nagisa said.

"You and me both," Rin said as he took out his claws. Everyone got prepared to fight, and one of the spirits lunged itself towards Makoto.

"Wah!" Makoto exclaimed as he tried to swing his sword at it. He missed and the water spirit was on top of him. Its sharp teeth tried to take a bit at Makoto, but Makoto tried to push it off of him at arms length. "Gah! Seriously, why do they always come after me first!" Makoto whined.

"Oi! get off of him!" Haru snarled as he grabbed the spirit and threw it off of Makoto.

"Thanks Haru," Makoto said as he got up.

"Don't thank me yet," Haru said as he lunged towards another spirit that was going after Nagisa.

"Go Haru-chan!" Nagisa cheered.

"Don't just cheer for him Nagisa-kun! Help him!" Rei exclaimed as he tried to find a spell from his book.

"Right!" Nagisa said as he shoot at the spirit Haru was fighting, and then shoot at the spirit that Haru threw off of Makoto. The remaining spirit started running towards Makoto, but luckily Makoto was able to hit it with his sword.

"Nice shot...or swing," Nagisa said.

"Thanks...but I think these guys are getting angry," Makoto said as he saw the three spirits getting up and gathered with each other again. The two that got shot by Nagisa's arrows started taking out the arrows out of their body. The one that Makoto hit with his sword started licking at its wounds, then turned its hands into razor sharp claws.

"W-what are they going to do now?" Gou said.

"I don't know..." Rin said.

Suddenly, the spirits started making noises.

"Eh? What are they doing?" Makoto asked.

"They're calling for backup," Haru said as he started to get his own claws out.

Suddenly, four more spirits came, but one of them seemed to stand out more.

"Eh? Why is that one different from the others?" Makoto asked.

"That's their leader," Haru said.

"Leader?"

"If water spirits live in a group, there is always that one spirit that is the most dominate one. Their leader," Haru said.

"C-can you beat it, Haru?"

"...I don't think I can," Haru said.

The group started to panicked, until the leader spoke.

"You...brother...why are you fighting against your own kind?" the leader asked.

"You were going to hurt my human...and his companions," Haru growled.

"Your human? Don't you mean your meal?" the leader smirked. The other spirits started to laugh.

"Wait...how come he can speak our language?" Makoto asked.

"Foolish human, I am the pack leader, of course I speak your language, it shows my dominance to the others," the leader said.

"W-well...then...please call off your pack! We don't want to fight you!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Foolish human, you're not much of a threat, I can easily kill you in ten seconds," the leader smirked, showing his sharp teeth. "We want meat, and what better to get then killing all of you, now brother...we'll let you live if you quit being with these weaklings and join us, we'll even let you have that human's heart," the leader said.

"There's no way Haru will join your stupid pack!" Gou said.

"Yeah, he's a self-proclaimed loner, so him joining you is as probable as Gou getting a boyfriend," Rin said.

"Yeah...hey!" Gou exclaimed as she punched Rin in the arm.

"Silence! ...What do you say brother? Join us and eat the delectable human flesh, or die with the rest of them. I'd choose the first choice if I were you," the leader said.

"..." Haru was silent, but slowly started walking towards them.

"H-Haru? Haru!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me!" Rin exclaimed.

"Haru-chan no! I thought we finally became friends!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Oi! You're going to abandon us like that!" Sousuke said angrily.

"Haru! Don't do it!" Gou shouted.

"Haru..." Makoto felt like he was going to cry.

Once Haru was next to the leader, the leader patted Haru's back.

"Good choice brother, you should be with your own kind, and not with these-" suddenly, the leader's arm was torn off by Haru. "What are you doing!?"

"I'm not betraying my friends!" Haru exclaimed as he grabbed the leader's head and tore it off of his body. What looked like to be regular water splatted onto Haru's face and dripped to the ground.

"...At least it wasn't blood...I think," Nagisa said.

"All of you! If I see you come anywhere near us again, I'll rip your heads like how I did to your leader!" Haru growled. The water spirits quaked with fear and started backing off. They finally ran off.

"Haru...for a minute there...I thought you...you-"

"Like I said, I would never betray my friends...especially you," Haru said.

"...Haru...thank you," Makoto smiled at him.

"Yeah Haru-chan! You really got us convinced that you were going to join them!" Nagisa said.

"Great acting though," Rei said.

"Yeah it was great...never do it again," Rin said.

Everyone laughed and started to heal themselves.

"Makoto-kun, can I see your arm for a second?" Gou asked.

"Sure," Makoto replied.

"Hm...it seems you only got a few scratches here, I'll start bandaging your arm...oh dear..." Gou said as she looked into the medical bag.

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked.

"It seems we're out of bandages, we'll have to buy some more once we reach a village or town," Gou said, "you think you can hold up the pain a bit?"

"I guess so," Makoto said.

"Oh no no no! We mustn't let a wound like that be left untreated, it'll get infected and Makoto-san will get sick," Rei said.

"Well what are we suppose to-" suddenly, fabric being ripped could be heard.

"Haru?"

"Here," Haru said.

"Your shirt..."

"They're just clothes, I can always buy a new shirt, besides, I'm only wear clothes when I'm in my human form," Haru said.

"So...if you wanted...you could be naked?" Nagisa asked.

"Yep, but to not be too indecent, I'll have to wear clothes," Haru said.

"Thank god for that," Rin sighed.

"Whatever. Here, I'll tie this around your arm," Haru said as he started bandaging Makoto's arm.

"Thank you Haru, you're really saving us today, I'm glad you're finally trusting us," Makoto smiled.

"...Shut up," Haru blushed in embarrassment.

"Alright alright, enough with this love fest, let's get going," Rin said. The group headed off once again, and luckily they found a village without encountering any other creatures.

"Thank god, if I had to hear more of Nagisa's blabbering, I'd think I would have pulled out my ears," Rin said.

"Everyone doesn't think that, right?"

"I'm with Rin on this one," Sousuke said.

"Ditto," Gou said.

You're making me hate elves even more," Haru said.

"Even though I've been with you for many years now...even I can't stand your talking Nagisa-kun," Rei said.

"What? What about you Makoto?"

"Well..."

"Not you too!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Sorry Nagisa, but um...hey at least we have a place to sleep tonight, and we can buy some snacks," Makoto said.

"Snacks? Yes!" Nagisa cheered as he started running off.

"Nagisa! Don't run off like that! You don't even know where you're going!" Rei exclaimed as he chased after Nagisa.

"Should we go after them?" Gou asked.

"I'm sure those two will be fine, we'll meet with them soon enough," Sousuke said.

"Right, well I guess we better get some supplies and a place to stay for now," Makoto said.

"Alright then, me, Rin, and Sousuke will go buy the supplies, while you two go find an inn," Gou said.

"Wait, why do we have to go with you?" Rin asked.

"Well I can't carry all those supplies on my own, besides, shouldn't Haru and Makoto spend some alone time together?" Gou teased.

"W-what?" Makoto blushed.

"I'll owe you for this, Gou," Haru said as he started dragging a blushing Makoto to find an inn.

"See ya!" Gou shouted after them.

"Ugh, don't start being a matchmaker for those two," Rin said.

"Oh? Then you don't want me to be a matchmaker for you and Sousuke-kun?" Gou teased.

"W-what! L-like I would ever like this guy!" Rin blushed.

"Oh, then what about that time you were saying Sousuke's name while kissing your pillow that one night?" Gou smirked.

"T-that...shut up! And you, don't you dare say a word," Rin glared.

"I didn't even say anything," Sousuke said, "not like I have to anyways," Sousuke smirked.

"Oi!" both Sousuke and Gou started to laugh as Rin exclaimed at them to shut up.

* * *

 

"H-Haru! slow down!" Makoto said.

"Can't, I smell mackerel," Haru said.

"Can't we just buy mackerel later?" Makoto asked.

"No way, they're much more fresher if we get them now," Haru said.

"Ugh, I kinda wished my dad never gave you mackerel as an offering," Makoto sighed.

"Somebody help me! Thief!" a woman exclaimed.

"Eh?" Makoto was suddenly pushed out of the way as a thief stole a woman's jewelry. "Hey! W-we....we got to go after that guy!" Makoto said.

"Why? It has nothing to do with us," Haru said as he turned back around and was about to walk away.

"Haru! we can't just let that thief steal that woman's jewels!" Makoto said.

"Why not?"

"...My dad always says that anyone in trouble deserves our help, and I'm going to help that woman," Makoto said as he started running after the thief. Haru only stared at Makoto's running figure, then he sighed.

"You owe so much mackerel for this," Haru sighed as he started running after them.

"Stop! Give those jewels back!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Makoto! What is your plan here!?" Haru asked as soon as he caught up to Makoto's speed.

"...I thought I could just try to chase him until he either slows down?" Makoto said.

"...You're an idiot, look just do what I tell you," Haru said as he whispered his idea to Makoto. Makoto nodded and resumed chasing after the thief. Haru ran to another direction and hid behind a couple of barrels. He saw the thief coming towards his direction, with Makoto close behind him. When the thief was close enough, Haru pushed the barrels, causing the thief to be toppled over by them.

"Great job Haru! you stopped him!" Makoto panted a bit.

"Yeah yeah, just get the jewels and give them back to that lady," Haru said.

"Right," Makoto went over to the unconscious thief and took the jewels from him. Both Makoto and Haru went back to where the woman was and gave the jewels back to her.

"Oh thank you kind sir," the woman said.

"No problem, happy to help, but you should really thank my friend here, he's the one who actually stopped the thief," Makoto said.

"Well thank you, please, have as much of my fish as you want, you both earned it," the woman said. Makoto saw that Haru's eyes sparkled a bit as he grabbed all the mackerel he could carry.

"U-um...you don't happen to have a bag or something to help us carry those, do you?" Makoto chuckled.

The woman giggled and handed him a paper bag. "My, your friend really loves mackerel," the woman said.

"Yeah...he does," Makoto smiled. He waved the woman goodbye and caught up to Haru.

"Eh? You're not going to eat them now are you?"

"I'm hungry," Haru said.

"Yeah, but wouldn't you rather have them cooked at least?" Makoto asked.

"I've eaten them raw before, remember?" Haru said.

"Right, which is probably why I never touched a raw fish for a very long time," Makoto laughed.

"...Was meeting me changed you that much?" Haru asked, looking a bit sad.

"...Well...I shouldn't blame you...it's my fault...I'm just a coward remember...I only have myself to blame for-"

"Don't," Haru said sternly.

"Eh?"

"Don't ever say such things about yourself. You're no longer a coward, you're a hero," Haru said.

"Hero? I'm not-"

"You saved me, remember...you protected me from dying...I say you're a hero, whether you like it or not," Haru said.

"Haru...thank you," Makoto said.

"Don't mention it, but if I hear you putting yourself down, I'll get everyone to come to you and knock some sense into you, especially smelly breath," Haru said.

"Right," Makoto laughed. Haru looked at Makoto and leaned against him a bit as they walk.

"I like it when you laugh," Haru said while blushing a bit.

"...T-thank you...I like it...when you smile," Makoto said as he blushed and looked away. Haru smiled a bit and nudged his head against Makoto's shoulder in affection. "W-we better find an inn soon," Makoto said.

"Right," Haru said. The two continued to find an inn in silence, but somehow, it wasn't too awkward for the both of them.

* * *

 

"Aaaaaand we got bandages, now Makoto-kun can have a real bandage around his arm," Gou said.

"Yeah, but one thing here...did you have to bye all of this crap!?" Rin exclaimed.

"What? We'll need most of these on our travels," Gou said.

"Yeah, keyword 'most' is in that sentence," Rin said.

"Okay, I also wanted to get a few things for myself, I am a lady after all," Gou said.

"Right, lady," Rin snorted. Gou punched him in the arm, and he almost dropped the pile of items in his hands.

"Ow! Careful!" Rin exclaimed.

"Well serves you-" suddenly, Gou felt a knife at her neck.

"Hey! What are you-" a guy wearing a hooded cloak sprayed something at Rin, causing Rin to faint.

"Rin!" Sousuke exclaimed.

"Big brother!" Gou shouted. She tried to go towards him, but the knife at her neck stopped her.

"You bastard!" Sousuke exclaimed as he started running towards the hooded person, but suddenly felt something sharp at his neck. Sousuke took out the sharp item out of his neck and saw that it was a dart. He suddenly felt dizzy and fell to the ground.

"Sousuke!" Gou exclaimed. Another hooded person joined the one holding Gou.

"Quick, take these two to the carriage," the first hooded man said.

"Right, but what should we do with her?"

"Don't worry, she'll go down soon," the hooded man said as he took out the same spray he sprayed on Rin.

"No! No! get away! No!" Gou fainted and became limp.

The two hooded men dragged the bodies out of the village and headed towards their carriage. They rode off deep into the forest.

* * *

 

"Wow, this place is amazing, and at such a reasonable price," Makoto said.

"I think it's mostly because the innkeeper was swooned by you," Haru said.

"Eh? R-really?" Makoto blushed.

"That, or she was terrified I would eat her if she didn't give us a good deal, who knows," Haru smirked.

"Haru!" Makoto whined.

"Makoto-san! Haru-san!" they heard Rei coming into their room urgently.

"Rei? What's wrong?" Makoto asked.

"After I caught Nagisa and bought snacks, a young boy came to us saying Gou, RIn, and Sousuke were kidnapped!" Rei exclaimed.

"What?" Makoto stood up as his eyes dilated.

"W-we got to find them!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Right, let's go!" Makoto exclaimed. The four headed outside of the inn and started running out of the village.

"Do you know where they went?" Haru asked.

"The boy said they went deep into the darker regions of the forest," Rei said.

"We got to find them no matter what!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"We will! I promise!" Makoto said. 

The small group headed into the deep forest, not knowing what was ahead of them.


	5. How to Save a Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and the gang finally found the people who kidnapped Rin, Gou, and Sousuke, but it looks like they got to be very quick in saving them before it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone! Like I said in one of my stories or whatever, I'm busy with school since I'm back to school and all, but don't you worry, I'll try to find some time in writing during the weekend or on my breaks, so yeah!
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! Enjoy!

Makoto, Haru, Nagisa, and Rei were now running deep into the forest, and so far there wasn't any signs of Gou, Rin, and Sousuke.

"I hope we're not too late," Makoto said.

"Don't worry Makoto-san, I'm sure they aren't too far off," Rei reassured.

"Hey Haru, can't you use your strong sense of smell to find them?" Nagisa asked.

"What do I look like, a dog?" Haru said.

"Wait, hold up," Makoto said. Everyone stopped running and were now looking at Haru. "You're telling me, you could have easily smell where they are the entire time?" Makoto asked.

"Of course, you've seen me use my sense of smell before, especially when I'm trying to find you," Haru said.

"Then why didn't you say anything, we could have found them much more quicker you know," Makoto said.

"Like said, I'm not a dog," Haru glared.

"B-but Haru-chan! They're our friends!" Nagisa said.

"I am going to miss Gou, she seemed okay, maybe Sousuke, but I don't really care for Rin, so we might as well say our peace for them and just move on," Haru said as he turned around and was probably going to walk back to the village.

"H-Haru! We can't just leave them to die! There's still a chance for us to save them!" Makoto said.

"Don't care," Haru said as he continued walking.

"Mako-chan!" Nagisa begged.

"Please Makoto-san, think of something," Rei said.

"...H-Haru! I-If you help us...t-then I'll...I'll let you kiss me whenever you want!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Eh?" Rei and Nagisa said as they stared at Makoto in disbelief.

"...I could do that anytime I want," Haru said.

"Y-yes, b-but...I won't fight back, I-I will completely give you my consent to kiss me whenever you want," Makoto said.

"...I don't know..."

"I'll also buy you the biggest mackerel we can get, and let you swim in any body of water we find, as long as it's not inhabited by any dangerous creatures!" Makoto said.

"...Deal," Haru said as turned around and started sniffing the air. "They went that way," Haru said as he points at a direction.

"Well what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Nagisa said.

"Right," Makoto said. The group continues their journey to finding their lost friends.

"That way!" Haru exclaimed as he turned left.

"S-slow down Haru! We can't keep up!" Makoto said.

"Well run faster, or else I'm going to lose their scent and we'll never find them," Haru said.

"You'll also never get that kiss with Mako-chan," Nagisa teased.

"This isn't the time to joke Nagisa!" Rei said.

"Sorry sorry," Nagisa laughed.

"Stop!" Haru said. Everyone stopped running, and Haru gestured them to crouch down.

"W-what's going on, did you find them? Makoto whispered.

"Yeah, but they're not alone," Haru said.

"The gang looked over the bush they were hiding behind and saw a group of people wearing hooded cloaks. They saw Rin, Gou, and Sousuke tied up against a tree and were blindfolded and gagged.

"There they are, but how are we going to save them?" Makoto asked.

"We need a plan," Nagisa said.

"Well I so happen to have a very calculated plan," Rei said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Oh boy," Nagisa huffed.

"Now, if we Nagisa and Haru get the attention of that hooded group, me and Makoto can walk towards the tree and untie Rin, Gou, and Sousuke while the hooded group are distracted," Rei said.

"Why do we have to distract them?" Haru asked.

"Well you two are more smaller than me and Makoto-san here, so you two will be able to outrun them and still have enough energy, besides Haru-san, you're a water spirit, I'm sure you can outrun them, anyways, after the hooded group are chasing you two, and we finished untying our friends, we'll start trying to find you two, get you out of there, and escape."

"But...what if some of the hooded group are left behind?" Makoto asked.

"Then we'll-"

"Yeah I don't think your plan is going to work anymore," Haru said.

"Eh? Why not?"

"Look," Haru said as he pointed at the hooded group.

"W-what are they doing?" Makoto asked as he started getting nervous.

"I think they're doing a seance," Haru said.

"A-a s-seance? Y-you mean...they're going to try to contact the dead?" Makoto squeaked.

"Looks like it," Haru said.

"B-but why do they need Rin, Gou, and Sousuke?"

"They don't actually want Rin and Gou...they want Sousuke, the two just got in the way," Haru said.

"H-how do you all this?"

"I've seen a group of people like this doing occult practice many times," Haru said.

"W-were they successful?"

"...You wouldn't like the answer," Haru simply said. Makoto gulped.

"Well what are they going to do?"

"Well...with Sousuke, they could use his demon powers to contact whoever they're trying to contact with, as for Gou and Rin...it looks like they are going to be sacrifices to the thing they're trying to contact with," Haru said.

"S-sacrifice!" Rei exclaimed.

"Who goes there?"

Haru quickly grabbed Rei and covered his mouth with his hand, he then started making owl noises.

"Just an owl it seems," one of the hooded man said.

"I could have sworn it said something intelligible though," the other man said.

"You're just hearing things my dear, it's probably the spirits trying to get a hold of us," a woman said.

"It better be, or else whoever it was, they're going to see something they're really going to regret," the man said.

Once the man and the small group turned their attention back to preparing their seance, Haru let go of Rei and sighed.

"I'm sorry," Rei said.

"It's fine, but be careful, we don't want to be part of the sacrifice as well," Makoto said.

"Well what are we going to do?" Nagisa asked.

"Well...it seems we can't really get them, so the moment they untie them, one of us will distract them, while everyone else tries to get them," Makoto said.

"What if they notice?"

"....See those three near those bushes over there...I don't like it, but you guys knock those three unconscious, and take their cloaks," Makoto said.

"Wait, you're going to distract them?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure these people don't care much for water spirits, an elf, or a wizard, so I'm the only one they'll probably be okay with," Makoto said.

"Are you sure about this?" Nagisa asked.

"I'll be fine, now go," Makoto said.

"...Don't get killed," Haru said.

"Same to you," Makoto smiled. Haru nodded and walked off to the other side.

Makoto saw that the three grabbed the three hooded men and stripped them off of their cloaks, they joined the other hooded group once they put on the cloaks.

"Pss, Rin, Gou, Sousuke, it's us!" Nagisa whispered when they were near them.

"Mamannna?" Rin mumbled.

"Nagisa, don't attract anyone's attention," Rei said.

"Sorry," Nagisa said.

"Brothers! Sisters! Welcome back to hell!" a man in the middle of the group said.

"W-what's going on?" Nagisa asked.

"It seems they're about to start," Haru said.

"Crap!" Makoto said.

"Brothers, sisters, it is time once again for us to meet our real God, our real savior," the man smirked. Everyone chanted and cheer. "We're in luck today my fellow occult, for we have obtained a living demon, our God will be very pleased with our gift to him," the man said. The people cheered louder.

"This isn't good!" Nagisa said.

"Sh!"

"Now my dear brothers and sisters, it is time we call our God and sacrifice the none believers," the man said as he pointed at Rin and Gou. "You two, let them see and let them talk," the man said as he pointed at Nagisa and Rei. Nagisa and Rei hesitated, but quickly untied the blindfold and gag.

"You bastards!" Rin exclaimed.

"L-let us go!" Gou begged.

"Silence! I'm tired of seeing your kind living with our kind, it's disgusting," the man said with venom in his voice.

"Fuck you!" Rin exclaimed.

"Rin, shut up," Sousuke said.

"Best listen to your demon friend there, freak," the man said.

"I should rip your skin off your body, just to show what you really look like," Rin spat.

"Something like you shouldn't say such things, humans and creatures like you should not live together, we humans are the dominant species, we are the superior beings, you are nothing but scum beneath our feet," the man said.

"What about me huh? Why are you going to keep me alive then?" Sousuke said.

"Demons like yourselves are what we'll allow to live, we believe demons and humans can work with each other to create the perfect world, but we need our God to come out and help us," the man said.

"You're all idiots, a God like that does not exist," Sousuke said.

"We'll see about that," the man smirked.

One of the hooded people drew a pentagram on the ground and placed candles around the circle.

"W-what's going on?" Nagisa asked.

"They starting," Haru said.

"This isn't good," Rei said.

The hooded group started a chant and one of them grabbed Sousuke and pushed him onto the middle of the pentagram.

"This isn't good," Nagisa said.

"We need to do something!" Rei said.

"If we do anything, they'll notice and attack us, this is way too many people to fight," Haru said.

"That never stopped us before," Nagisa said.

"Even so...I'm sure Makoto doesn't want to see other humans, even if they're bad, get killed," Haru said.

"...Fine...only because it's for Makoto," Nagisa said.

As the leader was about to say his speech, a rustling from the bushes could be heard.

"Who dares interrupt our seance?" the man said. The hooded group picked up their weapons and were ready to attack.

"P-please don't attack, I'm a human! A-and I want to join your occult!" Makoto said. He took off his armor and was only wearing his regular clothes.

"Why young man, what is someone like you doing here? There isn't a human village for miles," the man said.

"That's because my village was destroyed by those awful creatures! A-and I want my revenge on them! I want all of them to be exterminated!" Makoto said.

"I-I thought Mako-chan likes us..." Nagisa said as he started to feel very sad and betrayed.

"He's pretending Nagisa-kun, this is his distraction," Rei said.

"Oh," Nagisa said.

"Quick, while no one is looking, let's untie Rin and Gou, and get Sousuke," Haru said.

"Right," Nagisa said as they walked towards Rin and Gou and started untying them.

"Took you long enough," Rin said.

"Would you rather we leave you then?" Haru said.

"...Thanks...for saving us," Rin said.

"...You're welcome, and was it that hard to say," Haru almost smirked.

"Fuck you, now let's get Sousuke and Makoto, and get out of here," Rin said.

"Not right now, we can't let anyone see us," Haru said.

"You two just hide behind those bushes and tell you when it's alright," Rei said.

"Fine," Rin said. Rin and Gou were about to hide, when they accidentally snapped a twig.

"...Crap," Rin said. The hooded group turned around and saw them trying to escape.

"Imposters! Get them!" the leader said.

Everyone quickly grabbed them, and started retraining them.

"Well well well...it seems your other friends came to save you two," the leader said.

"Damn it..." Rin cursed.

"It's a shame we can't really use these three as sacrifices...I know...our new brother can kill you imposters," the leader said.

"W-what?" Makoto stuttered.

"Let's say it'll be your way of entering our group officially, here," the leader handed Makoto a knife.

"I want you to...kill that water spirit over there," the man said.

"W-what!?" Makoto exclaimed.

"What? Didn't you say you hate creatures like us? Unless...you actually pity them?" the leader glared.

"...O-of course not...I...I hate creatures like them...e-especially water spirits!" Makoto said, but Haru could see him getting nervous. He was lying.

"I...I hate water spirits the most...they're nothing but a nuisance...they're nothing but trouble!" Makoto said.

"Good good! Let your anger out," the leader said as he guided Makoto closer to Haru.

"T-they're nothing but perverts! They're nothing but creatures that don't know about personal space!" Makoto said as he raised the knife.

"That's...new...but go on," the leader said. They finally were close to Haru, and Haru merely looked up and stared at Makoto in the eye.

"They're...they're..." Makoto saw Haru's eyes, and he couldn't help but feel flustered. He didn't want to do this, especially towards Haru, who helped him through his journey. Even though he was a pain at times, somehow, Makoto didn't really mind it...in fact...he sorta likes how Haru is a bit stubborn.

"Go on my boy," the leader said.

"...They're...they're stubborn...but...I don't mind it at all," Makoto said as he smiled at Haru. Haru's eyes widen and he felt his cheeks becoming warm again.

"...What?" the leader said.

"...He maybe a bit of a pain sometimes....but...he's a good guy...and...I guess...I sorta understand him...his way of showing affection is sorta questionable...but I don't mind, I actually think it's kinda cute," Makoto said.

"Makoto..." Haru said.

"I...I respect Haru...I...I love Haru!" Makoto declared as he shut his eyes.

"...I love Makoto," Haru said. Makoto looked down and smiled.

"...Wait a minute! This person knows these creatures! He's a fake! Kill him!" the leader exclaimed.

"Makoto run!" Haru said.

"Wah!" Makoto exclaimed as he dodged a swing of a sword. He still had the knife in his hand, so he quickly stabbed the hooded man that was restraining Haru.

"I-I'm sorry," Makoto squeaked.

"Don't apologized since he'll be dead along with his friends here," Haru said as he got ready to fight.

"Alright, but stay safe," Makoto said as he held up the knife.

Once the hooded group charged at them, Makoto quickly dodged them and started running towards his friends and try to help them, while Haru started clawing at people's eyes and faces.

"Gah!"

"You little-" Haru quickly punched the man in the stomach and clawed out his eyes.

"...Pathetic," Haru sighed as he continued fighting the hooded group.

Makoto was next to Rin, when he started swinging the knife to protect himself from the hooded people.

"You alright Rin?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, but try not to swing that thing so close to my face," Rin said as he tried to avoid the knife.

"Sorry," Makoto said. He then stabbed the hooded man in the hand and cut of his finger.

"Gah!"

"Nice shot...or should I say nice stab?" Rin smirked.

"Shut up," Makoto sighed as he started untying Rin.

"You go untie everyone else, while I help out the idiot," Rin said.

"Right, be careful," Makoto said. Rin nodded and started attacking the hooded people.

"I bet your happy you little crush returned your feelings, huh?" Rin smirked.

"Shut up, at least my crush finally confessed to me, while you're still in an unrequited love," Haru smirked.

"W-what I...shut up!" Rin said as he clawed at someone.

"...You know...if you just say it already, I'm sure he'll return your feelings," Haru said.

"...Whatever, let's just focus on killing these bastards!" Rin said as he breathe fire on a few of them.

"...Your smells awful as ever, it's a good thing too, or else I wouldn't have been able to track you down," Haru said.

"...At least I'm not an asshole," Rin said. The two finished their little banter and continued fighting the hooded people.

Makoto was now fighting the hooded people who were restraining his friends and he swung the knife and managed to stab someone in the eye.

"Makoto! Look out!" Gou exclaimed.

"Wah!" Makoto dodged getting his head crushed, and stabbed the man in the leg.

"Gah!" Makoto quickly ran towards his friends and started cutting the ropes.

"You guys alright?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Nagisa said.

"Thank goodness," Makoto smiled, but suddenly he felt someone grabbing him from behind, and he felt a knife against his neck.

"Enough!" the leader exclaimed.

"Makoto!" Haru exclaimed as he took a step forward.

"Ah ah! If you don't want to see your friend her bleeding from the neck, I suggest you back off," the leader said.

"Please! Just let us go! We promise we won't say anything!" Gou begged.

"Quiet!" the leader exclaimed.

"Don't you fucking dare hurt him!" Haru said as his eyes darkened.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want!" the leader exclaimed.

"If you hurt him I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? burn me to death? I might as well kill your friend," the leader said as he took a step back. Makoto struggled to get out of the leader's grasp, but felt the knife digging deeper into his skin. "I wouldn't move if I were you," the leader said.

"Ghh..."

"Drop your weapon boy, unless you want to hurt yourself," the leader said. Makoto hesitated, but let go of the knife. The leader kicked it behind him and was now staring at his friends.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you freaks, mess with me, and trouble will occur," the leader said.

"...What do you want?"

"What I want? I want my God to finally arrive!" the leader said. "I want to see all of you to disappear, I want all of you to just die," the leader continued.

"For the last time, your God does not exist!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yes he does, he came to me! He told me about what you creatures will do, that you'll end the entire human population, you'll end us all! Soon, no longer will humans exist in this world!" the leader spat.

"What are you talking about? Humans...and creatures can get along...I know there are some that prefer humans to be killed...but not all of us...I know we can all get along if we give each other a chance," Gou said.

"Shut it! Shut up shut up shut up! I won't let your lies get into my mind!" the leader exclaimed as he took another step back.

"Just listen to us you idiot!" Rin exclaimed.

"I won't listen to you! You're all but worthless trash, I won't let you kill another innocent human being! I won't let you drag this boy down with you!" the leader said. Makoto's eyes widen.

"What? We would never hurt Makoto," Gou said.

"Lies, all lies! you'll all get this boy killed, whether you think you don't want to or not, you'll all have this boy's blood on your hands!" the leader said.

"Don't you dare say that!" Haru growled. He lunged towards the leader, and the leader was ready to stab him until he felt a sharp pain in his back.

"Gah! ...w-what...." the leader turned his head and saw Sousuke standing behind him, with the knife the leader kicked behind him.

"You should really check your surroundings before you start acting insane," Sousuke said as he twisted the knife and the leader finally let of Makoto, who collapsed on the ground and started shaking.

"Why...why would you..."

"Like I said...your God does not exist...if you believed that all creatures should disappear, then I should also disappear...there are no favorites...it's one or the other...it's too bad you didn't see it," Sousuke said as he let of the leader. The leader started bleeding out and he collapsed onto the ground.

"....Ma...ko..to was it? ...Don't...let them...kill you...you better...watch your...back," the leader smirked then finally closed his eyes and stopped moving.

"He's dead...our leader is dead!" a woman said.

"These are not creatures...they're monsters! They're dangerous monsters!" a man said.

"Run!" all the hooded people quickly ran away, leaving Makoto and his friends by themselves, along with a few dead bodies.

"Makoto, are you alright?" Sousuke asked.

"...Yeah...I'm fine," Makoto said.

Sousuke offered his hand, but Makoto didn't accept it and just stood up on his own.

"...You don't believe him...do you?" Haru asked.

"...No...but still...I...I don't think I'm strong enough to protect myself...I just...I just got myself captured like that...I...I could have gotten you guys killed...it's all my fault," Makoto said as he put his hands on his face and started crying.

"Hey, come on...don't cry...it's so uncool," Rin said.

"Rin!" Gou punched Rin in the arm, "don't be insensitive."

"Sorry," Rin said.

"...I'm useless...aren't I? ...I should just forget about this entire thing...or...I should just go on on my own...and...not get you guys killed," Makoto said.

"...Idiot," Haru said as he walked towards Makoto and hugged him.

"H-Haru," Makoto stuttered as he felt his face grew warm.

"Idiot...we joined you because we want you, we joined you because you're our friend...we care about you Makoto...and we don't want you to die...and we're not going to die either," Haru said.

"How are you sure?"

"...We have a strong mind, we have a strong body, we have a strong heart, but other than that...we have spirit...we believe we'll make it through till the end," Haru said.

"...Haru," Makoto said.

"So stop crying...we're doing this...together," Haru said.

"...O-okay," Makoto said. Haru wiped away Makoto's tears and continued hugging him.

"...I hope you two aren't going to kiss right now because we really need to get out of here before we get ourselves into more danger," Rin said.

"Right...let's head back to that village and rest up," Makoto said.

"Yeah," Nagisa said.

"Indeed, also that was very beautiful Haru-san," Rei said.

"Thanks," Haru said.

"Right, let me grab my belongings and we'll get going," Makoto said.

Once everyone got what they needed, the started walking back to the village.

"I can't wait to get into a bed, I feel like I can sleep for an eternity," Nagisa said.

"Well after saving our friends and having a battle like that, I do believe we deserve it," Rei said.

"Yeah, I'm really beat," Gou sighed.

Makoto just stayed silent, as he held his armor closely to his chest. He felt a familiar hand grabbing his.

"Haru?"

"...Just...let me hold you hand," Haru said while blushing.

"...Alright," Makoto said.

The two stayed silent, but Makoto couldn't help but enjoy the warmth of Haru's hand.

"...Makoto...did you mean what you said earlier?"

"Earlier? What do you...oh...that...w-well...yeah...of course...sorry if it kinda ruined the plan," Makoto said.

"No...I'm glad," Haru said.

"....Haru...thank you," Makoto said.

"For what?"

"For being there...and...for making feel a bit better right now," Makoto said.

"...Idiot," Haru simply said, but squeezed Makoto's hand in reassurance.

"...I love you too, Haru," Makoto smiled.


	6. Final Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and his friends finally reach the end of their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on ending it already, but then I realized I was losing interest in writing this, and not only that, but I was running out of ideas, so I thought I skip all the none important stuff and get the gang to the final battle! But yeah, I would like to say thank you guys for reading the story so far, it might be awhile for me to create a story series since I'm seriously busy with school, but I will try to make a couple of one-shots and who knows, I might make a new story series really soon *wink wink*
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy the final chapter!

It was night when everyone reached the inn, and everyone went to their respected rooms and called it a night. Makoto was still wide awake and was only staring at the ceiling.

"...Makoto...are you still awake?" Haru asked.

"...Yeah..." Makoto replied.

"Still thinking about what that hooded guy said?" Haru asked.

"Not really...I'm actually...I'm actually thinking about what will happen once we meet the creature that destroyed my village..." Makoto said.

"It'll be fine, we'll be there to support you," Haru said.

"...I guess...I'm just...just-"

"Afraid?"

"...Yeah...I'm afraid..."

"Well don't be, you've done a lot of brave things...if anything...that monster should be afraid of you," Haru said.

"Yeah right," Makoto laughed, "...hey Haru...you think...you think we'll really be able to beat it?" Makoto asked.

"...I'm not sure...but as long as we have spirit...then...I'm sure we'll make it through," Haru said.

"...Haru...thank you," Makoto said.

The room fell silent once again, but Makoto could hear a creak noise from Haru's bed, and he felt a presence sliding into his bed.

"H-Haru," Makoto exclaimed.

"What? Isn't this what couples do?" Haru asked.

"I-I guess...but we just confessed a few hours ago!" Makoto said.

"Which is the perfect time for us to do it instead of doing it later," Haru said as he snuggled up against Makoto.

"...W-well...I guess it's alright for now," Makoto said while blushing.

"Mm.." The two stayed like that for awhile, until Makoto started feeling sleepy. He looked at Haru one more time and couldn't help but smile a bit.

"...I love you, Haru," Makoto whispered, then he drifted off to sleep. 

"...." Haru snuggled closer to Makoto's chest, while trying to hide his blushing face.

* * *

 

"It seems you've been through a lot these past few weeks," Miho said from the crystal ball Makoto was holding.

"Y-yeah," Makoto said.

"By the way, thanks for making your handwriting tiny Ama-chan!" Nagisa said.

"Well I just thought Rei had some sort of spell to make the text bigger, how was I suppose to know?" Miho huffed.

"It's fine, but we may have a problem soon," Makoto said.

"What is it?"

"We've been traveling for awhile, and we're almost running out of food and water, and it doesn't seem there is any nearby villages or rivers," Makoto said.

"Oh dear...maybe you should just stop this and go back to the last village you were resting at," Miho suggested.

"We can't really do that Miho, besides, by the time we get back to the village, we'll probably not have any energy left to even find a store," Makoto sighed.

"I really wish I was there to help you kids," Miho said.

"We'll be fine, I'm sure there's water somewhere around here, and maybe we can find some berries and nuts from the trees," Makoto said.

"Still...this seems a bit dangerous, I don't want you kids to be killed by creatures, but I also don't want you guys to die from starvation and dehydration," Miho said.

"We'll be fine, we have Haru here, I'm sure he can fine some water soon," Makoto said.

"Alright, be careful you guys," Miho said.

"We will," Makoto said. With a goodbye, the crystal ball became dim.

"I wish that crystal ball Miho gave us could have also send us some food or something," Nagisa huffed.

"I know, but we gotta keep going," Rei said.

"Hey fish boy, do you sense any water nearby yet?" Rin asked.

"...Nothing," Haru huffed.

"Damn it, I'm not sure Gou can make it any longer without any water," Rin said as he looked at his sister, who was riding Sousuke's back.

"I'm sorry you have to carry me Sousuke-kun," Gou said, almost in a whisper.

"It's fine, just get some rest, we'll try to find some water for you," Sousuke said.

"We better find something, I'm pretty sure berry juice isn't going to be enough anymore," Rin said.

"Can we take a break, if I walk anymore I'm sure I'm going to collapse," Nagisa said.

"I guess we can rest here for now," Makoto said.

"Thank god," Nagisa sighed as he plopped down on the ground.

"...Maybe we should just forget this whole thing, we're exhausted, hungry, and thirsty...I'm not sure how long we're going to make it out of here," Makoto sighed.

"Hell with that, we didn't risk our god damn lives just to give up when we're almost there," Rin said.

"But-"

"No buts! We chose to help you with your journey, and we're going to finish it, whether you like it or not," Rin said.

"That's right Mako-chan, even though my legs feel really numb right now, as soon as they come back to life, we're finishing this," Nagisa said enthusiastically.

"...Alright, but don't push yourselves," Makoto said.

"We'll be fine Makoto, after all, we're not human," Sousuke said.

"Exactly, which means you need as much rest as possible," Rin said.

"But I-"

"I said no buts! Now lay down and go to sleep," Rin ordered.

"A-alright alright, jeez you're even more cranky when you're tired," Makoto said as he laid on his back.

"You better believe I get cranky when I'm tired," Rin said.

"I'm going to find some water, I'll be back," Haru said as he took the nearly empty jug and start walking off.

"Be careful," Makoto said.

"Don't worry, just get some rest," Haru said. With that, Haru left the group in search for some water.

"He'll be fine, he is a water spirit after all, now go to sleep," Rin said.

"...Alright...thanks Rin," Makoto said. Makoto quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

Makoto felt like he was suffocating, he couldn't breathe, and the clean air now smell like burning wood and smoke. Makoto opened his eyes and saw that he was covered in leaves and pine cones.

"W-what?" Makoto stood up and swipe any leaves that were on his clothes, when he looked around his surroundings, he realized that there was some black smoke that was slowly fading in the air, and some trees that were still burning a bit.

"W-what? G-guys? Guys! Anyone!? Rin? Rei? Nagisa? Sousuke? Gou? Haru!?" Makoto exclaimed as he search frantically for his friends. "Anyone? Please tell me where you are!" Makoto exclaimed as he started running around.

"Guys!? P-please...please..." Makoto fell to his knees and start shaking. He looked at his bag and quickly try to find the crystal ball to contact Miho. "W-what..." Makoto held up shards of the crystal ball, it was broken. "...What happened?"

"Makoto!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

"Haru? Haru!" Makoto stood up and started running to the direction where Haru was.

"Makoto! What happened?" Haru asked while carrying the jug of water.

"I-I don't know, I was asleep and then I woke up to the smell of burning trees and smoke, and I was covered in leaves and pine cones," Makoto explained.

"Where's the others?"

"I don't know, I looked everywhere to find them, but I couldn't find them, I tried asking Miho, but the crystal ball was shattered.

"What's going on?" Haru said.

"I-I don't know...I'm really worried," Makoto said.

"Hey, calm down, right now we need to keep a cool head," Haru said.

"R-right...a cool...head," Makoto said.

"Still...I'm surprised you didn't realized what was happening," Haru said.

"I don't know what happened, I'm not usually a heavy sleeper," Makoto said.

"Hm...come here for a sec," Haru said.

"H-Haru, I don't think it's the time to be-"

"Just shut up and come closer," Haru ordered. Makoto nodded and came closer to Haru, Haru tilted his head and examined him, he then wiped something off of Makoto's cheek. "This might be the cause of what made you sleep so heavily," Haru said.

"Dust?"

"Sleeping dust I believe, I'm pretty sure Rei used that on you," Haru said as he wiped his finger on his pants.

"W-what? Why would-"

"You said that you were covered in leaves and pine cones?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pretty sure what happened here was that Rei put you in a deep sleep and everyone covered you in leaves and pine cones to hide you from whatever did this," Haru said.

"W-why...I could have helped," Makoto said.

"I don't know the reasons, but I'm pretty sure they didn't want to risk you getting seen or killed, so whatever did this, must have tried to kill you," Haru said.

"...God damn it!" Makoto swore.

"Makoto-"

"I could...why would they do that!? I could have helped! I could have killed whatever was doing this! I could-"

"They care about you, they knew whoever did this, they didn't want to risk you getting killed," Haru said.

"B-but...they could have gotten killed," Makoto said.

"...Doesn't seem like anyone is dead," Haru said.

"What do you-"

"Did you see any blood?"

"No," Makoto answered.

"Then they're still alive somewhere, they've just been captured," Haru said.

"...W-we got to save them," Makoto said.

"Yeah, but we need a plan," Haru said.

"Right...cause whatever we're up against...I'm pretty sure we need a miracle," Makoto said.

"We need more than a miracle," Haru said. The two gathered their things and headed off in search for their friends.

* * *

 

The two were now following the trail of burnt trees and were trying to find clues to who kidnapped their friends.

"I really wish we knew what we're up against," Makoto said.

"You and me both," Haru said.

"Hey...what's that?" Makoto pointed at something in the distance.

"I think...that's a person," Haru said.

"Q-quick, we got to make sure they're not hurt or anything," Makoto said as he ran towards the body.

"Makoto!" Haru said as he ran after him.

"Come on, they could be really injured right now," Makoto said.

"Makoto, we don't know if that person is safe," Haru said.

"Well we can't let them die out here," Makoto said. The two finally reached he body and saw that it was a human.

"Sir, are you alright?" Makoto asked as he quickly to the jug of water and let the man drink from it.

"You two...shouldn't be here...especially you young man...turn..back," the man said.

"We can't, our friends have been captured, and we need to find them," Makoto said.

"Wherever your friends are...they're good as dead," the man said.

"Please don't say that...who...who did this to you?" Makoto said as he realized that the man had bloody wounds on his body, and it looked like his leg was ripped off completely.

"That...cloud monster..." the man said.

"What?" Makoto's eyes widen, he felt a chill go up his spine.

"...Then that thing must have taken our friends," Haru said.

"...You're not thinking of going up there...are you?" the man asked.

"...W-we...we need to save our friends," Makoto said.

"Look...kid...that thing might just let your friends go...but once it sees you...you're going to be killed immediately...just look at me...I'm not going to make it," the man said.

"Well...we're not going to give up, my friends never gave up on me, so I'm not giving up on them," Makoto said.

"You're insane kid," the man said.

"I might as well be," Makoto said. He picked up his bag and both him and Haru started walking up the mountain where the cloud creature will be.

"...You sure about this?" Haru asked.

"Yeah...I do kinda feel bad for leaving that guy there," Makoto said.

"Don't worry, I left him some medicine and bandages, he'll probably make it if he has food with him," Haru said.

"I hope so...let's just keep going," Makoto said.

The two continue to walk up the high mountain until they reached a giant opening with smoke coming out of it.

"It must be in there..." Makoto said. Haru saw that he was starting to shake, so he grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"We'll be fine...just have courage," Haru said.

"...Right," Makoto said. He looked at the entrance, and with determination in his eyes, the two walked inside. 

Once the two entered, they saw their friends trapped inside a cage.

"Guys!" Haru quickly placed his hand over Makoto's mouth and signaled him to be quiet. When Makoto looked at what Haru was now pointing at, he saw the giant cloud creature sleeping.

"It...it's a dragon...made of...clouds?"

"That would explain the burning trees and smoke," Haru said.

"Well...if we get everyone out quietly, then maybe we won't have to fight it," Makoto said.

"...Didn't you want to kill it?" Haru asked.

"...I do...but...our friends need our help right now...I can deal with that thing later," Makoto said.

"...I hope you know what you're doing," Haru said.

"You and me both," Makoto said. The two walked towards the cage and saw that their friends were unconscious. "Guys!" Makoto whispered towards them. They saw Rin's face twitch a bit and he finally woke up.

"Makoto? Haru?"

"Sh! We don't want to wake that thing up," Haru said.

"Right...but how are you going to get us out of here?"

"Where's the keys?" Makoto asked.

"There's around that thing's neck," Rin said.

"Crap," Haru said.

"...I'm going in," Makoto said.

"Are you crazy?" Rin asked.

"I'll be fine, just watch my back," Makoto said as he slowly started walking towards the cloud creature. When Makoto was close enough, he took out his knife and started cutting the thick rope that had the key on it. He saw the creature stir in its sleep, but relaxed after that.

"Be careful," Rin hissed.

"Sh!" Makoto exclaimed. He managed to get the rope cut and he quickly took the key and headed towards the cage. Once he unlocked the cage, the three tried to wake up the rest of their friends.

"Nnn...nine more minutes Rei-chan," Nagisa said.

"No, you're waking up now," Rin said as he gave Nagisa a slap.

"Ow!" Nagisa exclaimed, but quickly his mouth was covered by Rin's hand.

"Quiet, unless you want us all dead," Rin said.

"Huh? Nagisa? Are you alright?" Rei suddenly woke up.

"Sh!"

"W-what's going on?" Rei asked.

"We're escaping, now grab Gou and Sousuke, and let's get out of here," Rin said.

"Right," Rei said. Rin grabbed Sousuke, while Nagisa and Rei grabbed Gou. The group started walking out of the cave when suddenly, a giant tail blocked Makoto's path.

"Makoto!" Makoto could hear Haru screaming from outside.

"W-what?" Makoto suddenly heard laughter.

"Foolish human, you didn't think I didn't realize you were here? I could smell you human blood from the bottom of the mountain.

"W-what do you want? Just let me and my friends go!" Makoto demanded.

"I'll let your friends go, but you shall stay here and be food," the creature said.

"Let Makoto go!" Haru exclaimed as he entered the cave in his water form.

"A water spirit? You managed to tame a water spirit? the creature asked in astonishment.

"No one! No one can tame Haru, he's a free spirit!" Makoto exclaimed as he drew his sword.

"You really think you can defeat me?" the creature laughed, "you're like the people of your village I killed a few days ago. They thought they could defeat me, but they're all just a bunch of weaklings, soon you'll be joining them won't you?" the creature swung its tail and Makoto quickly ducked under it.

"Hey it's open! Let's get in there!" Rin said as he started running into the cave. Soon everyone was back inside the cave and were ready to fight the creature.

"Hah, just because you have help from them doesn't mean you're saved, human," the creature said as it swung its claws at them.

"Damn it!" Rin cursed when he got hit by the creature's claws.

"Are you alright big brother?" Gou asked.

"I'm fine, let's just kill this thing!" Rin said as he started breathing fire on it.

"Why are you doing this?" Makoto asked as he continue dodging the creature's claws.

"Why? Isn't it obvious? Humans are the reason why my kind is dying," the creature said.

"What?"

"You pathetic beings shouldn't even exist with the likes of me, you humans are damaging our home!" the creature said.

"Well we're not now! Especially when my kind is close to extinction as well!" Makoto pointed out.

"That maybe, but you know why your kind is close to dying, it's because creatures like me that hate humans like you, we've been killing you off one by one, village to village. Soon, there won't be anymore humans in this entire world, and it'll only be creatures like me," the creature said.

"Like hell I'll let that happen!" Rin shouted as he swung his claws into the creature's eye.

"Gah!" the creature stood on it's hind legs and tried to stop the bleeding from its eye. "You...why do you fight for a human? They're the reason for why a lot of us are being killed!"

"Like hell Makoto would ever do that! I've known Makoto for this entire journey, and so far he's kindest human I've ever met! He actually risked his life just to save us right now! Knowing how strong you are, so if you're saying humans are nothing but scum, well I would not believe you since I Makoto isn't like that!" Rin shouted.

"Yeah! Mako-chan is the nicest person I've ever met, which makes me feel bad every time I pull a prank on him," Nagisa said as he shot his arrows at the creature.

"Makoto-san is a very respectable young man!" Rei said as he summon fireballs and shot them at the creature.

"He's a good guy," Sousuke said.

"There's no way all humans are bad, especially when Makoto proves to be the most nicest human I've ever met!" Gou said.

The creature was losing its balance when all of them started attacking him at once. It soon was on its back and was becoming helpless.

"You." Haru was now standing on top of the creature. "You don't understand, there's no such thing as bad humans or good humans, but that goes for bad creatures and good creatures, and right now, you've proven yourself to be a bad creature. You killed innocent humans, and destroyed many lives, but now...you're stopping all of that," Haru said.

"...Why go to that much trouble for one measly human?"

"...Because I love him," Haru said.

"And I love him," Makoto said as he climbed on top of the creature and stood next to Haru. "...I really don't like killing things, even though I've been doing a lot of that on my journey, but...for my family...for my home...for my friends! I'll avenge them all!" Makoto said as he stabbed the creature by its neck and the head came off.

Blood gushed out of the creature's body, and the body became limp.

"Well...at least we got something to eat," Rin said.

"Ew, I don't think I want to eat that thing," Nagisa said.

"Well it's either we die from starvation, or eat this thing, it kinda has some good meat, and if we use the right seasonings and herbs, we could probably make this thing tasty," Rin said.

"I...I didn't think cloud creatures could be eaten," Makoto said.

"Well...there hasn't been any records of it being edible...but might as well try it out. Just be glad we finally found some food," Rin said. Everyone started cutting up the creature and taking its meat.

"With this much, we might have enough to travel back until we reach that village we passed," Gou said.

"Thank god, if we had to search for something to eat, then I would have considered eating that elf," Sousuke said.

"Rei! don't let the demon eat me!" Nagisa said as he hugged Rei.

"H-he was only kidding! Don't hug me all of a sudden," Rei said.

"I know, I just wanted to hug Rei-chan!" Nagisa teased.

"Don't say such things!" Rei blushed. Everyone started to laugh and enjoy the amusement, while Makoto only stared at them with a smile.

"You're more happy," Haru stated.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Makoto said.

"Good, you're better when you're happy," Haru said.

"Yeah...me too," Makoto said. Makoto reached out and held Haru's hand.

* * *

 

"I'm so glad you guys are alright!" Miho greeted them once they entered the village.

"Yeah, I wished we could have called to tell you we were coming back soon, but the crystal ball was shattered," Makoto said.

"Yes yes, I know, I heard a shattered sound and I did try calling you, but no matter what I tried, I couldn't reach you at all," Miho sighed.

"We're sorry that we worried you," Makoto said.

"...Well...I'm just glad all of you are okay now," Miho said as she hugged the side of Makoto's face.

"This is kinda awkward...don't you think?" Makoto asked.

"I know, but just let it happen," Miho giggled.

"Well...now what?" Nagisa asked.

"Yes, what are you going to do now Makoto-san?" Rei asked.

"...Well...I thought I could live here, after all...I don't want to be far away from my friends," Makoto said.

"Yay! Mako-chan is staying!" Nagisa pounced on Makoto and hugged him.

"We better start planning living arrangements, for now you can stay with me and Nagisa," Rei offered.

"Thank you," Makoto smiled. "Oh, Haru...what are you going to do? The river is pretty far away you know," Makoto said.

"I can always visit," Haru said. "Though...it'll be too much effort...do you think you can just visit me instead?" Haru asked.

"I guess I could, though...walking all the way over there might be tiring," Makoto said.

"Who says you got to go back to that river Haru-chan? I don't want any travelers to think your dangerous or anything," Nagisa said.

"Well that's nice and all, but Haru should go back home to be with the water, I know he'll be fine being on land for awhile, but still...he should be somewhere that can keep him hydrated," Makoto said.

"Well...why don't we just make a small watering hole for Haru-chan?" Nagisa said.

"Eh? Make a watering hole?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, we'll just dig up a hole and fill it with water, and since we get a lot of rain, we don't have to worry about filling it up all the time, it'll be perfect!" Nagisa said.

"Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea Nagisa-kun," Rei said.

"See, even Rei-chan agrees," Nagisa said.

"Well...What do you think Haru? You wanna move again?"

"As long as there's water and you, I'll call it home," Haru said.

"Yeah...me too," Makoto smiled. Haru suddenly grabbed Makoto's face and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I love you Haru," Makoto smiled.

"I love you too, Makoto," Haru said.

* * *

 

"Makoto...Makoto...MAKOTO!"

"Wah!" Makoto fell on Haru's living room floor.

"W-what happened?" Makoto said. He felt his glasses on his face and he quickly took them off and rubbed his eyes.

"You fell asleep after we were playing that board game," Haru said.

"Board game...oh right...sorry...I guess I was really tired last night," Makoto said.

"Yeah, come on, let's get you to bed," Haru said.

"Right, where is everyone by the way?"

"They went home, Nagisa and Rin ate some bad meat and Rei, Sousuke, and Gou were escorting them back home," Haru explained.

"I see...guess this sleepover had to be cancelled.

"Uh huh," Haru said.

"Well, I'll just grab the futon and I'll-"

"You can sleep in my bed," Haru offered.

"I-I'm pretty sure I'll be too big for the both of us to sleep on your bed, Haru," Makoto said.

"Not if we stay close together," Haru said. Makoto's face became red.

"S-seriously Haru-chan, you've become very bold ever since I agreed to go out with you," Makoto blushed.

"Only because I want to see Makoto's expressions," Haru said.

"I get it I get it," Makoto sighed. "Fine, we can sleep on you bed, but don't complain to me if I accidentally crush you," Makoto said.

"You won't crush me," Haru said as he climbed on top of Makoto, "because I'll be on top of you."

"H-Haru!" Makoto blushed.

"By the way...what were you dreaming about? You were mumbling in your sleep about dragons and water spirits all night," Haru said.

"I-I'll tell you another time, now let's just get some sleep," Makoto said.

"Fine...right after I get my Makoto time," Haru said as he took off his shirt.

"H-Haru!" Makoto exclaimed.

"You were asleep all night, and I didn't get to have some time with you, so to bring back all that lost time, we're going to have some fun now," Haru said.

"I-I get it, but why do you have to be top all the time?" Makoto asked.

"Because, I may not look like much, but I'm a tough water spirit after all," Haru purred.

"...You heard that...didn't you..." Makoto started to feel nervous.

"Better believe it, my favorite hunter," Haru said. His lips were on Makoto, and Makoto kissed back.

Makoto can't wait to tell Haru the weird dream he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a twist! I didn't know why I wanted to end with the fact that all of that was a dream, but meh, what you going to do!
> 
> But yeah, thank you again for reading the story and liking it! And hope to see you in the next story! Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! and we're done with chapter one! I'm so excited for this one, and I hope you guys will like it, I also hope you like how pushy Haru is in this one upupupu
> 
> anyways with that, I'll see you in the next one! laters!


End file.
